Something Wicked This Way Comes
by contentment is beautiful
Summary: In the mysteriously supernatural town of Everdale, Callie returns for the first time since being turned into a vampire. Her first night stumbling into town, she meets a young witch who turns her world upside down. This is their story of love, curiosity, and just the tiniest spark of magic.
1. Chapter 1

__**Hello! Just a friendly reminder that I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I also hardly own the made up characters in this story, since every non-greys character is based on a real life friend (or foe) of mine. Hope everyone enjoys and enjoys their stay (:**

* * *

_Drink._

It's what she told herself to do. To numb herself. Why did she return? What sort of masochist was she?

And who the hell was hanging on her arm?

"Yeah it's definitely an acquired taste, but you know, I think people want whiskey so that they can seem important. There's no way anyone actually enjoys that flavor."

_Thirst._

"Uh huh," she found herself muttering. A dingy black and crusted over sign creaked overhead in the midnight wind. A dull light could be seen through the fogged over windows of the homey looking bar. Callie squinted her eyes as a milky covering seemed to glow about them, allowing her to see more clearly in the dark. The old wooden sign read "Sparks Tavern, Everdale Bar and Inn". As Callie trudged along in a slightly intoxicated stupor to the front door, she pulled the weight of unwanted company alongside her. The woman on her arm seemed totally confused, but entirely content with speaking whatever came to her mind...annoyingly enough.

The clinging of an old and rusty bell chimed above her as she stepped in, the warmth of the place supposedly hitting her in the face. The woman next to her smiled broadly at the feeling of finally being out of the cold.

"Wow, Sparks! I've only ever heard about this place! My Mom used to tell me about it. You know there's a town rumor that it's run by-"

Callie turned sharply, grabbing the nameless woman by her forearms and staring deep into her eyes, her jaw clenched in frustration.

"You don't remember my name. You don't remember my face. You will go home right now, climb into bed, and not remember a thing from tonight due to excess drinking."

Immediately the girl turned as if in a trance. Callie sighed as she heard the clinging behind her again, running a tired hand over her face. She walked slowly up to the bar that seemed nearly deserted, save for a few college kids in one corner playing pool and the backside of a blonde bartender. Pulling herself up onto the barstool, she slouched and gave a deep sigh once she settled in. Oddly she felt her skin begin to twinge on her hands. She peered at them curiously, itching them a bit.

"Ruddy alcohol, tricking me into feeling...feelings," she muttered.

"You gonna sit there and talk to yourself all night, or would you like me to pour you a glass?"

Callie chose to roll her eyes as she slammed her head against the bar, refusing to look up, grunting her response.

"'I'll have a pint."

A patronizing chuckle was emitted from the bartender's pink lips. "A pint of what, killer?"

"Look just whatever you have on ta-"

But Callie's words died in her throat as she looked up and watched an adorable young woman in a tattered smock rub a clear glass free of excess water from the sink. A smirk adorned the blonde's face as she sized Callie up, sashaying close to the mysterious stranger.

"You want to relax maybe? Geez, you're uptight," the blonde bartender said as she took note of the woman's stature. She let a giggle leave her lips as she placed the pint sized glass under one of the taps and pulled the lever down, allowing the frothy ale to guzzle out. "Then again," she added, placing the liquid in front of Callie, "I don't know how I'd be after a night with Suzie Q on my arm. Probably have the same look you've got on right now."

Callie gave a short laugh, nodding. "Yeah she was a bit too cheery for me, but I don't know if I'd go so far as to call her Susie Q."

"No," she replied, her face growing serious, "her name really is Susie Q. It's Susan Quintin." Callie groaned as the bartender laughed at her. "But clearly you never made it that far into conversation, am I right?"

Callie nodded, embarrassed by her behavior. She just wanted a tiny bit of company; just a moment or two where she didn't have to feel so alone. Picking up vapid women that would spread their legs easily was a perfect way to take her mind off things. She just hadn't expected this one to want to tag along with her afterwards.

The brunette grimaced as she grabbed the handle to her pint, pulling it back and scratching at her palm, the itchiness increasing as she made contact.

"What the actual fuck is with this?" she muttered to herself. The bartender eyed her suspiciously, a curious glance out of the side of her eyes going completely unnoticed by Callie.

"Why'd she leave?" the blonde asked. Callie glanced up at her briefly, still busy scratching her nails against the inside of her hand.

"Hmm? Why did who do what?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and flipped her hair out of her face, catching the green and yellow lighting of the tavern majestically, causing Callie to momentarily freeze in place. She wondered what the texture would feel like. She missed things like that.

"Susie, why did she leave? It's not like her to get someone as attractive as..." she trailed off, Callie smirking slightly as she watched a tiny hint of rouge appear against the blonde's cheeks as she averted her eyes. "Well it's not like her to pick up a person and then not try to claim them for the rest of all eternity. She's _that_ girl. What'd you say to her to make her leave?"

Callie shrugged, tugging her sleeve down around her palm and picking up the glass that way. Satisfied when she was met with no scratchiness, she pressed the golden brown beer to her lips and took a few gulps. The bartender watched carefully, taking note of the way the stranger was grasping the handle.

"I just told her I wasn't feeling it anymore, that's all. She's a sweet girl, but I'm not interested." Callie responded. The blonde nodded, smiling as she leaned in closer to the stranger.

"Oh, ok. Not your type, huh?" she asked. Callie smiled wolfishly, speaking into her ale before taking another swig.

"Nu uh. I'm usually more of a blonde hair, blue eyed kind of girl." Winking over her cup, Callie grinned as she watched the bartender bite her lip seductively.

"Hmm, you don't say?" the blonde flirted. Callie finished off her beer, a loud gasp and swipe to her mouth with the back of her forearm telling the bartender she had definitely enjoyed it.

"May I have another, please?" she asked kindly.

"Sure," the blonde answered, smiling as she intentionally leant in and grasped the handle where the stranger's cloth covered hand was.

"SHIT!" Callie gasped, yelping as she pulled her arm back. The glass dropped onto the wooden, polished counter with a thud, a few drops of excess liquid splattering out.

"Aha!" the blonde yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the stranger. "I knew it! I KNEW it!"

Callie held her hand to her chest as she did her best not to cry those ugly red tears in front of the woman. She heard the blonde fussing about behind her, shooing the college kids out of the bars. Turning her attention to the woman sending everyone out on their ass, she watched her flick on the "Sorry, we're closed (for now)" neon green sign.

"You knew what?" she asked through clenched teeth. Slowly lowering her arm from her chest, she looked down, taking in the burned hand print that covered the top of her own hand, and some fingers. Shakily she inspected it in front of her, curious as to what was happening. A smack to the back of her head with the dish towel alerted her to the blonde's presence behind the bar again. She reached her good hand up to rub at the spot, frowning at the young woman.

"What the hell?" she asked. The blonde leaned forward, close enough so that Callie had to back up.

"_You're_ a vampire," she whispered. Callie's eyes grew wide. How did this human know that? She watched how calmly the woman in front of her glared at her, crossing her arms indignantly in front of her, waiting for her reaction. Callie looked around at a loss, completely confused as to where to go from here.

"Umm..." she mumbled, "I'm sorry?"

The bartender rolled her eyes, pulling out a large book that looked incredibly thick and heavy from beneath the bar.

"Ugh, don't apologize, I highly doubt it's your fault. Here, hold out your arm," the girl said. Callie pulled back warily, subconsciously cradling her arm closer to her for protection. The blonde rolled her eyes, reaching out a hand and waving at Callie to hurry up.

"Seriously, I'm not going to hurt you again," she announced. Callie's eyes shot up.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "So we're talking about that now, are we? You know it's your fault, then? How is that even possible? And WHY is it so...itchy in here?!" Callie pulled at her collar on her shirt, hoping to get some relief from the minor itchiness that was settling over her. The blonde waved her hand emphatically again, silently requesting Callie hold it out for inspection. The brunette sighed, hesitantly releasing her hold and shakily holding out the charred and burnt skin. The bartender peered at it for a while, wincing as she saw it was still smoking near the pretty stranger's thumb. Callie took deep breaths, doing her best not to show how much pain she was in due to the woman's touch.

"What's happening to me?" she asked. The blonde pulled back suddenly, licking her thumb and forefinger as she flipped open the heavy book with a loud thud. The rustling of pages caught Callie's eyes. She tried to read the strange writing that looked to be scrawled in old brown ink. A complete different language with strange symbols appeared in it.

"Hey!" the blonde snapped, wiggling her fingers in Callie's direction. "Back up or I'll touch all over you!"

Callie immediately scooted back. Her eyebrows furrowed as she took in the stranger's frantic mutterings and jerky motions. It was then that she realized all of this happened before she could even catch her name.

"Who are you?" Callie asked.

"Hmm? Oh," the blonde looked up, smiling a dimpled, dazzling smile, "I'm Arizona. Who are you?"

_Arizona..._Callie thought.

"That sounds really familiar..." she said, more to herself. The blonde in front of her scoffed while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," she replied, "it's a state."

Callie shook her head, shrugging into her jacket a bit more to get settled in. She had a feeling she was going to be here a while.

"Not quite what I meant."

She watched as blonde hair fell delicately over her face, and suddenly Callie became aware of how hungry she was. Arizona's nimble fingers went up to tuck her hair behind her ear, and Callie followed it as she watched the young woman trail her hand across her neck absentmindedly as she read from the ancient textbook. Callie's breathing worsened and she squeezed her hands into fists, a sharp yelp of pain falling from her lips as her burnt flesh screamed at her in protest to her movements. Arizona's blue eyes snapped up to the vampire, disapproval etched over her features. Her gut reaction was to reach out and help, but she stopped herself half way, remembering it was her own fault she was feeling that pain.

"Well don't move it!" she huffed. "Here hold on just one..." The blonde reached up above her head, twisting three glasses dangling from the above drying wrack, and tugging a stray rope Callie hadn't noticed before that hung from the ceiling. Immediately the section of liquor lined up behind the blonde flipped around. Up popped strange bubbling liquids, beakers, wooden boxes labeled in chicken scratch and familiar herbs in clear cases. Suddenly Callie pieced the reasons together. She slapped an angry hand against the counter and pointed an accusing finger at the blonde.

"You're a witch!" she exclaimed.

"Ding ding ding! Finally. Took you long enough there. You must be a young one, huh? Oh no wait, let me guess!" Arizona eyed Callie momentarily, who responded by haughtily glaring at her blonde counterpart.

"You must be...somewhere around...25." Arizona guessed. Callie scoffed, flipping her hair back with a hint of superiority.

"Wow, ok, no. You're a tiny little thing, but that doesn't mean I am. I'm 40 years old." Arizona snorted, snagging some herbs and piling them into a mortar, using a pestle to crush it all up.

"Well, you certainly don't act like it. How old were you when you were turned? Like, 20? You look my age."

"I'm _drunk_," Callie insisted, as if it excused her clueless actions. "And I was 19 when I was turned. Why, how old are you?" she asked.

Arizona slipped a sterile glove on her hand, popping it into place the way a surgeon would. She scooped up some of the mushy green substance she had been making into her hand, tentatively reaching out for Callie as she gathered the sticky mass.

"I'm 21. Here, let me..." she trailed off, grasping Callie's wrist tentatively. Callie watched her with extreme caution, making sure she wasn't going to try anything to hurt her any further.

"Well you certainly know how to make an impression, Arizona." Callie whispered, sighing in relief as the cool balm was massaged into her flesh. The burning sensation began to dissipate with each passing second, and Arizona focused as she rubbed it into the vampire's slightly tanned skin.

"Yeah," the bartender winced sympathetically, "sorry about that. I had to be sure. At least I didn't grab your skin!" she reasoned. Callie rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, my gratitude is overwhelming."

Arizona stared pointedly at her before turning to the bubbling liquids. She pressed an inquisitive finger to her chin, mulling over her options.

"Ok so are you in need of sleep assistance or do you think you could pretty much pass out through the pain?" the blonde asked. Callie's mind was reeling. She was a relatively young vampire, not having much help from anyone, but from what she had picked up from her few vampire friends and acquaintances, witches and vampires were enemies. So why was this witch helping her?

She must have been quiet for too long, because before she could say anything Arizona was back and spitting water in her face.

"Hey, what the-"

"Answer the question!" the blonde responded. Callie swiped the water off of her, grimacing in annoyance at the younger girl's actions.

"You need to grow up, Arizona..." Callie muttered. Arizona ignored her, slapping her upside the headd with a dish towel again. Callie grabbed it and yanked it forward angrily, her eyes going black and fangs dropping. Arizona flinched, but only momentarily as the terrifying vision in front of her began to growl at her.

"I said...grow...up!" the Latina roared. Arizona stared at her, watching out of her peripheral vision as Callie's veins began to pop purple under her skin. She knew to keep her cool, though. Besides, she was acting a bit childish. She supposed she could have been nicer.

Callie's breathing went from ragged and angry to deep and calming. Eventually her eyes settled back into their usual brown. Her grip on the towel slowly released, and her eyes downcast in embarrassment.

"I...I'm sorry..." she whispered, backing up and sulking into her seat. Arizona shrugged, doing her best to pretend she wasn't terrified.

"It's alright. You're right, I'm behaving oddly. I just couldn't get your attention. And it's not like I can touch you." she explained. Callie nodded, still a little peeved at the younger girl's actions.

"What's with that anyway? Why can't you touch me without turning me to charcoal?" she asked. Arizona paused, her finger stopping mid sentence in her book as she looked up at Callie through a furrowed brow.

"You don't get out much...do you?"

Callie shook her head no and sighed, fingering the empty pint of beer. Arizona reached out tentatively and filled the cup up halfway, daintily setting it back down in front of the other woman.

"You can have that until I'm done with your curative tonic."

Callie nearly spit out the beer that was now soothing her scratchy throat. Fumbling and sputtering for a moment, she coughed and slammed her good fist against her chest.

"I'm sorry, my what?" she asked. Arizona smirked from her place in front of her, sticking out her tongue in concentration as she poured pink, purple, and blue liquids into one giant beaker.

"What," Callie remarked, "no cauldron?"

Arizona gave a sarcastic smile. "Ha-ha, very funny," she responded." And to answer your question, I'm making you a drink that'll quell your itch. You have noticed you're itching, right?"

Callie nodded, suddenly remembering how scratchy her body became as soon as she entered the place. She watched Arizona hunch over the book and mutter to herself before quickly going to measure more ingredients. It soothed her for some reason.

"So, what am I, allergic to you or something?" Callie asked jokingly.

"Actually a little bit you are, yeah." Arizona answered. Callie frowned and watched on curiously as Arizona chuckled at her expense.

"I see you thought you were being funny. But no, yeah, you're a little bit allergic to me. It's my blood. My witchy, sorcerer self makes the blood in your body boil. So when I'm all the way over here, it only bubbles, causing you to itch. But when I touch you-"

"It turns to molten lava. Got it." Callie interrupted. Arizona gave a sympathetic side smile, finally leaning over and pouring the indigo liquid from the beaker into Callie's remaining beer. It turned the ale a deep murky brown. Callie turned her nose up to it, making Arizona softly laugh.

"It doesn't have a taste, darling. Just down it all. It'll help, trust me. And it'll help when you sleep in our bed tonight."

Looking up to gage Callie's reaction, Arizona laughed as the vampire's eyes bugged out slightly. She went on to explain.

"Well you're a drifter, I haven't seen you around here. And I know everyone in this town. Born and raised. So I can only assume that since you're here at..." she leaned over, checking the time on the neon clock, "Three in the morning, that there's no one waiting up for you. And since this _is_ an inn, you can stay in one of the empty rooms. And trust me, they're almost always empty."

Callie downed the drink, noticing that Arizona was in fact telling the truth when she claimed that there was no taste. Her mind was stuck on something Arizona had said, though.

"Born and raised here, huh?" she asked. Arizona nodded, her eyes glazing over a bit.

"Yep! But anyway, let me take you to your room. Come on."

Walking around the bar, Arizona snagged Callie by the arm. Callie jumped back, stumbling a bit from the alcohol as she feared for her skin's safety.

"Whoa, whoa! I thought you couldn't touch me?" she exclaimed. Arizona rolled her eyes, leaning in and grabbing the Latina's arm again, wrapping it around her shoulder to help her stagger up the stairs that she knew were in the near future.

"That curative tonic I just gave you? It's good for 24 hours. I can touch you until the effects wear off. Now come on, the spare room I have in mind for you is upstairs."

**And there it is! The first installment. I'll be posting more very soon, depending a bit on the reviews I suppose. Hmm...Let me know what you think, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatever you think you're doing here, you can forget it."

An angry young woman stood haughtily glaring down at the sleeping vampire in room 2A. She had short brown hair with blonde tips, grey eyes, and a tan complexion. She was slightly short and stout in appearance. Her stance was severe, arms crossed as she ground her teeth in frustration at the now grumbling, dreary form of a Latina.

"No, Leah, 5 more minutes..." Callie muttered, smacking her lips together sleepily as she rolled away from the stranger hovering over her.

"Who the fuck is Leah?" the girl growled, rushing over to the other side of the bed. "Better yet, who the fuck are YOU?" Reaching out a hand, the girl pressed her outstretched palm to the vampire's face, a wicked grin coming over her. But when the only response was more inane babble from the pretty brunette lost in linen, a frown overtook her features.

"What the..."

"Emerald!"

"AH!" Callie bolted upright upon hearing the intruding name. "I'm awake! I'm awake, I swear!" she exclaimed. Rubbing her eyes drowsily, she squinted in the dark room. Her eyes cast to the closed green curtains, noting that the faintest rays of light were being shielded behind it. It couldn't have been much later than dawn. When she heard someone clearing their throat, she turned to look towards her right where someone she didn't recognize had come barging in. It was a woman who looked to be in her early 20's with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She was incredibly thin and looked to be about 5'7", a few inches shorter than Callie herself. She wasn't looking at Callie, however, but something behind her.

"Em what exactly do you think you're doing?" the stranger asked.

"My name's not Em...? It's-"

"What am _I_ doing?!"

"Ah!" Callie leapt up a bit again, not expecting someone to be right next to her. As she turned her head to the side she glared at the girl she saw there and pulled the covers up over her torso, feeling exposed from all of the prying eyes.

"I'm telling this ruddy vampire to get lost, that's what I'm doing, Teddy!" Em yelled at her friend. Callie watched on curiously as they argued in front of her in a different language. Confused by the sudden turn of events, she shrugged and laid back, yawning as she watched the two duke it out verbally.

"_You know we can't house vampires!"_

"_And you know that Arizona told us to leave her alone."_

"_Arizona also told us yesterday that she thinks vampires are misunderstood and in the same breath that her favourite colour has switched from hot pink to light pink. Arizona is not exactly 'all there' at the moment, Theodora!"_

"_You watch your tone with me Emerald Woods or I swear I'll..."_

"What are you two doing in here?" Arizona asked as she sauntered in, hands on her hips as she eyed her two friends. Teddy held her arms up in surrender as Emerald scoffed and rolled her eyes. Callie's eyes lit up as she shuffled further up the headboard, suddenly on full alert at the blonde's intrusion.

"I was just telling your pet vampire to get lost," Emerald said. "And if she doesn't," the short girl grumbled, turning to glare at Callie as she stalked up to her, "I'll get Agatha to come up here and torch her bed while she's in it."

Callie steeled herself to look unafraid, not being swayed by this obnoxious, angry girl in the slightest. Arizona rolled her eyes, throwing a hand to her temples and massaging the frustration out.

"Agatha wouldn't torch her grandmother's own inn, Em."

Teddy chuckled in the corner, quickly disguising it as a cough when Emerald turned to scowl at her.

"Well," she replied, "she would if she knew it was a vampire!"

"She's not just any vampire..." a matter-of-fact voice came from the door frame. A young Puerto Rican woman about the same age as Arizona slouched against the side of it, a tiny ball of flame swirling in her palm as she spoke. She teased the little light between her fingers as she pushed her shoulder off of the wooden entry way, stepping slowly into the room, her combat boots clunking their way through. Stalking her way up to Emerald, she raised her palm up with the fire, blowing it softly and letting a tinkling laugh escape her lips when the young witch leapt back frightfully to escape the flame.

"Calm down, Em, I wasn't actually going to torch you."

Emerald huffed and crossed her arms defiantly, shrugging her shoulders while she looked at the slightly taller young woman.

"Well last time you did, Agatha, so excuse me for flinching."

Agatha inspected her nails, frowning as she noticed the black polish was chipped.

"I just did these last night what the hell..."

Callie rolled her eyes from the bed, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips as she threw her arms in the air. She waved at the women in front of her as she tried to get their attention.

"Hi, hello, hey there! Remember me? Yeah I was sleeping, so if I need to get lost then fine, but if not then could you all please escort yourselves out of my room? Thanks."

Teddy walked out without a care, quickly followed by an amused Agatha. Arizona stood strong, waiting for Emerald to leave before she did, but the younger woman wouldn't budge. She stood at the foot of the bed, glaring menacingly at Callie, eyeing her up and down with disgust. Callie stared right back, completely bored with the childish antics that seemed to surround this place.

"Emerald let's go," Arizona barked. The younger witch flinched slightly and deflated, kicking the foot of the bed in anger before finally exiting, muttering something to Arizona in that same strange language as before. Arizona just shook her head and shoved the girl's back, successfully pushing her out. She turned to Callie before leaving, giving her a shy smile. The vampire returned it, giving a short little wave as she watched beautiful blonde hair exit the room. Sighing to herself once she was alone, she sunk lower into her bed, pulling the sheets over her head and snuggling into the covers.

"Mmm, sleep..."

* * *

Callie ran her fingers slowly over the marble slab in front of her, letting them dip and dive into the crevices of the words written on them. The day was a cloudy one, as it usually was in Everdale from what she could remember all those years ago. The sun wouldn't have effected her skin due to the white gold talisman around her neck, but the grey tint the sky gave to everything helped relax her corneas. The marble was cold, just like the weather outside, but Callie couldn't really feel it. Ever since she had died her skin wasn't very sensitive at all, which is why the itchiness the night before had confused her so much.

"Crazy to read your own name on one, isn't it?"

Callie smirked, enjoying hearing such a familiar voice that time hadn't changed at all. But then again, why would it?

"Was wondering when I'd run into you, Mark."

A quick gust of wind blew behind her and suddenly her childhood friend was standing in front of her. He slumped against the side of the marble, arms crossing as he appraised the woman kneeling in the damp grass that was still wet from the morning's dew. She smiled up at him.

"How'd you find me?"

The man shrugged, looking out across the woods they were hidden in, his heightened sense picking up on every animal within a mile's radius.

"When I came back, the first place I went was my grave, too."

Callie's gut dropped at the mentioning of it. Her eyes grew a watery red as she stared at her own headstone, her fingers reaching up tentatively to trace the gothic lettering again. Mark watched her sadly at first, but then quickly switched the emotion off.

"So does anyone call you by your real name anymore?" he asked jokingly, laughing when Callie wound up and punched his thigh. A small smirk played across her face.

"Callie _is_ my real name, jack ass. And nothing's changed when it comes to the longer version, I'll still fuck your shit up if you call me by it."

The man laughed, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "Ok, ok! Don't bite me there, grandma."

Callie laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm only 40, Mark! And you're not much older."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, kicking a stray pine cone at his feet as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "45 looks good on me though, I think."

Callie gave a short sarcastic laugh. "Uh huh, probably because you haven't aged a day over 24."

The two gave each other friendly smiles that slowly faded to serious looks. It had been a little over two decades since they had seen each other, that fateful night coming to the forefront of both of their minds. Mark shivered at the memory and ran a quick lap around the nearest tree, a trail of brown leaves rustling behind him. Callie watched him with understanding as he came to a stop in front of her, a friendly hand stretched out for her to take.

"Come on, Cal, let's walk."

The two strolled at a human, leisurely pace through the deepest parts of the forgotten forest that surrounded the lush green town of Everdale. Callie breathed in the thick, piney smell of the trees and smiled, dropping her fangs in glee at the smell of a fallen deer ahead of them.

"God I'm so thirsty!" she exclaimed, eyeing Mark as the two stopped simultaneously. He quirked his eyebrows as a sign of challenge, and she smiled widely as his fangs showed. The two took off at the same time, racing to the wounded animal. Mark took it upon himself to snap the hoofed creature's neck once they arrived to it's location. Callie grimaced slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Mark.

"Well would you have rather us fed on it while it was still alive?"

She shook her head, stripping herself of her jacket. Mark watched her suspiciously as she pulled her hair back, wrapping it in a hair band to keep it out of her face. She shrugged.

"I don't want to get my clothes dirty, and I actually did my hair this morning," she said as a means of explanation. He rolled his eyes at her, kneeling down across from her.

"Whatever you say, princess..."

The two took separate veins of the deer, feeding quietly on the animal in the slight clearing they'd found themselves in.

"I miss deer. Is that weird? I had bunnies and squirrels mostly in the city. And birds," Callie gave a disgusted shiver, "birds were the absolute worst. Hardly any blood and their feathers would stick in your teeth. Awful."

Mark grimaced at the description. "I thought you got yourself dating a doctor. Didn't he supply any blood for you?"

Callie sighed, hating the mentioning of any of her many exes over the years. "Tyler didn't know what I was. We lasted all of two months." Mark nodded solemnly in understanding.

"I've got myself a girl. She's an intern, but she's training to be a surgeon. She gets me blood bags. Even puts little straws in it for me when she's feeling exceptionally peppy." Callie's jaw dropped in shock, metallic red dripping off of her chin. Mark sensed her shock and grunted, silently telling her to drop the subject.

"I don't know whether to be jealous that you've found someone and settled down, or to be upset that you're letting me feed on deer while you've got human blood in stock at your place."

"Eh," he muttered, taking a break from his feed as he regarded his friend, "she and I are in a bit of a lover's quarrel at the moment. Haven't had a drop in days. It's her way of holding out on me. That and no sex...to be honest I don't know which I get more bothered about."

Callie chuckled as she finished the last bit of blood from the deer beneath her. Taking out a tiny paper package from her pocket, she ripped it open with her teeth, pulling out a wet cloth and wiping off her chin and neck with it. Mark watched on, clearly amused by his old friend's antics. She held it out to him politely when she was done, ignoring his smug look. Rolling her eyes, she tossed it behind her to fall amongst the fallen leaves. Scooting back she rested against the wide trunk of a tree, tilting her head back and smiling at the feeling of being full. Mark let the tiniest of smiles grace his lips, happy to have his friend back.

"So you got here last night, right? Had a little tryst with the town slut from what I could tell."

Callie's eyes shot open, worry etching it's way across her features as she heard what her friend said. Mark chuckled, waving his hands in front of him.

"Whoa, slow down, don't worry. You charmed her successfully. I asked what she did last night when I ran into her earlier and her response was too monotone to be true, that's how I knew..." he trailed off, noticing Callie visibly relax. He couldn't help the laugh bubble up from within him when he continued to think on it, though. "Susie Q? Seriously?"

Callie picked up a stray stick, chunking it at him and hitting him on the head. The man laughed heartily, leaning back on the forest floor. Leaves clung to his black cotton sweater as he looked up at the grey sky, resting his hands on his chest as he mulled over his friend's arrival. It was nice having another vampire around. And not just any vampire, but one he knew well when he was still human.

"So where'd you stay last night? With Susie?" he asked. Callie scoffed, tapping the the toes of her brown leather boots together absentmindedly before pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Nah, I got rid of her. She was annoying me."

"Yeah," Mark interrupted, "she'll do that."

"Anyway I stayed at that Inn," she said. "The old one in the center of town? Used to be the Corbett house and apothecary."

Mark sat up suddenly, eyeing Callie warily.

"You don't mean Sparks, do you?"

Callie's eyes lit up in recognition, nodding her head once at the name. "Sparks, that was it! Yeah, stayed at Sparks. Drama central, man, let me tell ya."

"Callie..." he started, voice wavering slightly as he lowered it in volume, "that place is run by witches!"

Callie sat thoughtfully pondering. Did that mean all of the women in her room earlier in the morning knew what Arizona was? Now that she thought on it, they did all seem pretty odd.

"That would explain the hostility and fireball..."

"The what?" Mark asked. Callie shook her head, waving her hand flippantly at him.

"Oh, it was nothing, just, like, a little witch congregation in my room this morning. One of them really wanted me to get out."

"Um, Cal? They probably all wanted you to get out," the man snuck in. Callie shook her head, disagreeing with him nonverbally.

"Most of them didn't mind actually. No, it was the one frumpy one with the anger issues that had a problem with me in there. Wanted to get the cute hispanic punk rocker to torch my bed with me in it."

Mark groaned and laid back down on the forest floor, eyes shut to help ward off the migraine all of this information was giving him.

"That would be Emerald you're talking about I'm guessing. She's not a fan of us."

Callie scoffed, a slightly sarcastic chuckle emanating from her lips. "You don't say?"

"I do say, actually," he responded. "And that cute hispanic punk rocker? Is Amanda Corbett's daughter. The one she was pregnant with when everything went all 'eternal' for us. So the next time you think of hitting on her, just remember you went mayor tipping with her mom."

"That was one time, Mark!"

The two laughed at times passed, only settling down when reality came back in with the fog of the forest, surrounding them suffocatingly. The melancholy atmosphere made Callie shiver, it being so cold now that it was actually starting to seep into her dead skin. Mark threw her the forgotten jacket near the deer's antlers, watching as she caught it with minimal effort and tugged it back on.

"Truly, though, that's got to be the absolute worst place for you to stay. I...don't even know how you got that close to them without feeling like you were in a fire ant pit, to be honest."

The woman sighed, pulling her hair out of it's trap and shaking it out in loose curls around her face as she stood up.

"Well I stumbled in around 3am while drunk, then the bartender..." she faded off as she remembered the strange, yet attractive woman who had helped her the night before. She shook herself of her feelings before continuing. "The bartender figured out what I was and made me some sort of potion. Well, after she cured me from a burn she gave me, anyway."

Mark listened intently, doing his best to read Callie's every emotion. The girl was good at hiding her feelings towards the situation, if she even had any.

"Ok, and who was she? Did you catch her name? Was she one of the witches in your room when you woke up this morning?"

Callie watched her step as they went through a rockier path to emerge from the woods and back into the town.

"Um, yeah, a weird name...shit what was it..." she muttered, trying to think back on it. The name just couldn't stick in her mind for some reason.

"Theodora? Was it Teddy?" he asked. Callie shook her head no.

"Damn it! I remember when I heard it last night it was like...I don't know how to describe it. Like deja vu or something, and now I've got nothing yet again. Ridiculous."

Mark hesitated for a moment, a sense of dread coming over him. Callie continued on none the wiser. He made his legs keep moving, though it took everything in him to mask his worry.

"Was it um," he cleared his throat, hoping Callie's answer wouldn't make things harder, "was her name Arizona?"

"That's it!" Callie exclaimed, chuckling excitedly as the same feeling as the night before came over her. A strange emotion settled in her stomach as she mumbled the name over and over under her breath.

"Arizona...Arizona...it's so weird. It's like just saying it while I think of her gives me this crazy feeling. I can't describe it."

Mark clenched his jaw, nostrils flaring as his worst fear threatened to come back so quickly.

"It's probably nothing, Cal. But hey look, why don't you stay with me instead of that dingy old Inn, yeah? Staying with a plethora of witches isn't exactly comforting."

Callie laughed and nodded her head as they stepped on the dirt road.

"Yeah, whatever, sounds good. I've got to go get my luggage from what's her face's parlor, though...whoops."

* * *

"And that's how I successfully torched old man Golding's house shoes," Agatha said proudly, a smug smile on her face as she played with her typical ball of fire between her fingers. Emerald groaned from her place at the table, drool threatening to spill into her textbook as she rested her face against the old script on the open page.

"She forgot to mention that they were on his feet at the time," Teddy added from the corner of the room, stirring something that was bubbling and burping on her way to their table. Arizona chuckled at the added tidbit, leaning on the back legs of her chair as she looked out the window, only half listening to the conversation she and her friend's were having. The window was enchanted, since they were in the basement of the Inn, the one safe place where they could practice spells and witchcraft without the prying eyes of the citizens of Everdale. Whenever Arizona looked at it, she saw different locations. Usually it was the view of a city, all concrete and neon; traffic and people. But today it was the peaceful tranquility of a forest. It was nice...familiar, almost.

"Oh my God, I think I'm going to die of boredom!" Emerald exclaimed. Teddy plopped the cauldron down with a loud thud next to the youngest girl's head, successfully rousing her enough to sit up from the shock. Agatha chuckled from her seat. She waved her hand in a quick circle, the flame in her palm shooting down to a glass vial hung around her neck, swirling and burning brightly.

"How come Agatha gets to do cool tricks and I don't?" Emerald pouted as she looked up at Teddy.

"Because," the hispanic girl explained, "my ancestor's tame fire. Yours don't...I mean, _duh_."

Emerald crossed her arms while muttering something about the unfairness of it all.

"Well it's pretty cool that you're part pixie, Em," Teddy commented. Emerald shrugged half heartedly.

"Half bred pixies don't even get anything cool. My hair can't grow past a, wait for it, _pixie cut_, as if that's even original. My skin's tan, my eyes are grey, even though they'd be cooler if they were white like my mother's. But no! No. Just grey. Normal, boring, human grey."

"If you concentrated and tried harder in your studies you'd be able to fly by now," Agatha quipped. Emerald childishly stuck her tongue out at her. Agatha smirked, swirling her hand again and gathering a tiny spark from her necklace. She blew it at Emerald's face, sending a spark to go off on her nose. The youngest half-witch squealed as she grabbed her face, a black smudge mark appearing at the end of her nose. Agatha laughed heartily at her friend's expense, her tight curls bouncing with her chortles. Teddy rolled her eyes at her younger friends, peering over the open spell book she had set in front of Arizona who was still actively ignoring them.

"So, Arizona, care to share why you thought it'd be a good idea to invite our arch nemesis to stay the night?" Emerald asked, anger clearly evident in her tone. Arizona rolled her eyes, finally taking her attention away from the enchanted window.

"Don't listen to her, Zo. She's just pissed because Miss Latina USA is super sexy and she's afraid that'll interfere with you and Pixie Stick's sex life. Which, by the way, sounds incredibly mediocre. No details, please," Agatha commented, ignoring the shocked expression on Emerald's face. Arizona looked about ready to vomit from the awkward tension. Teddy cleared her throat.

"Aggie, when are you going to start realizing what is and isn't ok to say in public?" the eldest witch asked over the cauldron. Agatha shrugged, tightening one of her many buckles on her black leather jacket, the red stitching making it pop a bit more than a plain one would've.

"Probably when I start taking the medicine that's supposed to quell my social anxieties and awkward tendencies."

Emerald huffed from across the table. "Could we force feed them to you? Are they prescription? Is there a potion for her, Teddy?" Teddy ignored them both, tending to her mixture instead while mumbling that she wasn't getting involved.

"I have a whole bottle of them in my room somewhere. In one of my drawers that I never open. Old man Golding gave them to me a few months ago. Haven't touched them since."

Arizona chuckled quietly. "You have seriously got it out for that man." Agatha laughed, nodding her head in amusement.

"Ah, yes, old man Golding. Well that's what he gets for cheating on my grandmother when they were young. Every generation takes turns torturing him. Did you know he has a rabbit's foot as a keychain because he thinks he's unlucky?"

Arizona laughed at that, fully landing on the front legs of her chair. Her mind was off in another world if she was being honest with herself, eyes still trained on the enchanted window.

"Aggie, what do you see when you look out that window?" she asked, causing all of the girls to look at her. She turned her attention back to them, glancing between Teddy and Emerald.

"Teds? Em? What about you two? What do you see?"

Agatha smiled warmly as she glanced at it. "I see my Mom and Dad dancing. Every time. They're always doing some sort of waltz. Keeps me in a good mood whenever I look at it."

Teddy looked over her shoulder, squinting as she peered closely at it. "I always see the ocean, or at least some vast expanse of water. Like a black lagoon or something."

Arizona nodded thoughtfully before turning her attention to Emerald, who was looking anywhere but at her. "Em, what about you?"

Emerald shrugged sheepishly. "I just see you guys. It's a mirror for me."

The other three girls looked at each other curiously. "Agatha, did your grandmother ever tell you what it was supposed to show you?" Teddy asked. Agatha shook her head as Teddy scooped her finger inside the cauldron, pulling it to her lips and sucking on the extended digit before smiling.

"Uh..." she gave her friend a wary look, "no, she didn't. But she called it the window to the soul, so, that's pretty self explanatory. I guess it shows us what our hearts desire? Maybe an expression or extension of who we are. What about you, Arizona? What do you see?"

Arizona watched as Teddy walked over to the assortment of beakers, pulling four out and snagging four sticks of celery from the tiny window of exposed light at the top corner of the room where they let their garden grow.

"I always see places. Like a bird's eye view of locations mostly. Sometimes, though, like today, I see it almost as if it's through someone else's eyes. I was in the woods today."

Teddy clinked the four glasses on the table. The three girls watched as she poured red liquid into each of their beakers.

"Um, Teddy...what is this?"

"Vampire repellent?" Emerald asked excitedly. Arizona rolled her eyes at the girl next to her.

"Vampires aren't all bad, Em. They typically can't help that they were turned."

Emerald stared at her as though she had grown another head.

"What are you on, huh? Did she charm you last night? Put you under some spell? That weird eye thing they do that makes humans do their bidding? They can do that, right?"

Arizona shook her head. "I'm not a human, Em, I'm a witch. If she tried that it wouldn't have worked."

"Teddy WHAT are you making us?" Agatha chimed in. Teddy plopped a celery stick into each of the beakers and raised her glass in the air, a smirk adorning her lips.

"I thought we'd have bloody Mary's to celebrate the newest arrival to Everdale!" The girls all laughed and clinked their lids together, sipping their drinks and passing the time in one another's company.

* * *

Callie sat on the edge of her bed, staring longingly out of the second story window on the outskirts of town. She was at Mark's place in the guest room that she remembered used to be his. The black walls and bedding made her feel a bit more at home, since that was the way her own room was at her apartment back in Chicago. It was nicer to move around in without her talisman. No way of getting burnt by any sun if everything was as dark as possible.

But tonight was different. Mark had made her swear that she would stay indoors since apparently Monday nights were 'Witch Fever', in which all the witches in town would be out. None of the 'normal' townspeople knew this, of course, but everyone who shared supernatural blood did. It was this reason that made Mark keep Callie locked inside while he had his usual night shift at the bar just down the road. And it was this same reason that Callie was practically screaming with need to get out.

She didn't know why she was so drawn to the blonde bartender from the night before. She had forgotten her name yet again, even though she knew it was on the tip of her tongue. She felt like it had been there her entire life, and when the people around her said it, it was like a breath of fresh air rushed through her lungs. She needed to know this girl; damn the costs.

Not ten minutes later she had convinced herself that an hour out of the house wouldn't hurt. She yanked open the window and stepped out into the cool night air, letting the wind sweep her hair up in a swirl of black locks. Popping her fangs out for the hell of it, she smiled widely and laughed at the moon she saw shining down at her.

"You have no power over me, darling," she crooned to the gorgeous white light. Running and leaping down to the ground from the roof, she smiled at the small crater she made in the ground.

"Heh, whoopsie..." she muttered before taking off full speed towards the town.

When she arrived to the town square, she lurked in the shadows as much as possible. She couldn't believe how much had changed. And yet, so many things were the same. Her boots clunked against the cobblestone streets of the square. Dodging the neon signs and well lit taverns of the night, she stopped when she heard a familiar voice coming from the door to a building across the street.

"And you're sure I've slept with her before?"

Teddy's voice laughed in Callie's ears. "For the last time, Arizona, yes! It was Independence Day. You lured her in with some American Pie joke, I honestly don't know how you did it. It was so lame."

"Well that explains why she slapped me for trying to hit on her again tonight!"

Callie poked her head around the corner, not able to resist the blonde. "_Arizona,"_ she thought to herself again, "_her name is Arizona._"

Callie followed them slowly through the night as they walked back to Sparks. She listened to their petulant conversations about the happenings of their night, blocking out all the times Arizona tried to hit on different women, but smirking when she found she came up short. Not watching where she was going, she tripped over a particularly stubborn stone in the road and fell forward, knocking into a few stray crates next to the trash cans of the alleyway.

"Wait, what was that? Did you hear that?" she heard Teddy ask. Callie froze, unsure of whether or not she wanted them to find her spying on them. Before she could come to a decision, however, she saw the form of a petite blonde round the corner. Callie smiled sheepishly and gave a short wave at Arizona, who hid a smile behind her blanket of hair.

"It's just an alley cat, Teds," she called out over her shoulder, smirking and raising a playful eyebrow at Callie when she saw the vampire visibly relax.

"You go ahead inside, I'm gonna check it for a collar," she shouted. After receiving a faint response of agreement from her friend, she stalked closer to Callie, a smug smile dancing across her lips.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she asked slyly. Callie rolled her eyes, doing her best not to smile at the fact that she was finally in the young witch's presence.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I tripped over the, uh, thingy."

Arizona lifted an eyebrow in scrutiny, a smirk tugging at her lips again. "You tripped over the thingy, huh?"

Callie swallowed thickly in her throat, nervous suddenly around this little vixen. Her eyes alone would do her in for sure.

"Yeah. The thing next to the uh, stuff."

Arizona nodded slowly, jutting out her jaw thoughtfully as she mulled over everything Callie was telling her. "The thing next to the stuff?" she asked. Callie nodded, crossing her arms pathetically.

"Uh...yeah."

Arizona smiled at her and nodded. "Wow. Eloquent, aren't we? Is that how you reel in all the ladies?"

Callie gave a short laugh. "And the fellas, too. When I'm, you know, in the mood for variety."

Arizona smirked and shrugged. "I guess," she said, "if you're into that sort of thing."

"And how would you know what sort of thing I'd be into?" Callie challenged, stepping forward into a stream of moonlight. Arizona did her best not to allow the vampire to see just how mesmerized she was by the way the moon caressed her hair.

"Because you told me so last night, remember?" she whispered, leaning in and slowly circling Callie who stood there silently at her mercy.

"Blonde hair and blue eyes. Pretty young things like me, no?"

Callie rushed forward and shoved Arizona against the wall with her intense strength. She watched fear flash in the blonde's eyes momentarily out of her peripheral vision as she stared at the younger girl's neck. She paused as she realized two very strange things.

"Wait...why can't I smell you? Why don't I want your blood and why isn't it making me itch?" she wondered aloud. Arizona smirked at her counterpart's bafflement. She reached into her front jacket pocket and pulled out a small vial of a light green liquid.

"Elixir of mortality," she responded. Callie went to grab at it curiously, but Arizona snatched it back away from her, shaking an index finger at her and tsking in disapproval.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's not polite to take something without asking?" she playfully asked, grinning widely at Callie's smile.

"They did, but I've been without manners for quite some time. Forgive me?"

Arizona pretended to mull it over, before cheekily winking and nodding at the woman, smiling up at her because of their height difference.

"I do."

She tucked it back into her pocket and buttoned it, Callie watching the whole process. Coming in closer to the blonde's space she inhaled deeply, intoxicated by the blonde's unique scent. She realized it was so much different than a human's.

"You, uh, can't hurt me while you have the green stuff in your pocket?" she asked questionably. Arizona gave a slight giggle and shook her head.

"The fact that it's in my pocket is just coincidence, silly. I drank some of it before I went out tonight. It makes it so my blood isn't toxic for vampires."

Callie smiled widely at the implications, wanting so desperately to drop her fangs down for added effect, but holding back so as not to scare the blonde.

"And why would a beautiful young girl such as yourself do a ridiculous thing like that?"

Arizona gave a slow, purposeful smile before shrugging innocently.

"No reason..."

Callie's fangs were begging to drop, which was strange to her since she couldn't smell any blood and wasn't hungry in the least. Arizona watched the older woman bite her lip as a pained expression crossed her features, however subtle it may have been. She raised a tentative hand up to the vampires cheek, gently placing her palm against it. Callie instantly melted into her touch, eyes fluttering shut. She shivered as she stretched her jaws wide, fangs dropping in the process. Arizona stepped back fearfully, dropping her hand immediately as she did so. Her back hit the smooth wood of the outside building. Callie immediately folded in upon herself, embarrassed that she couldn't control herself around the blonde. Her hands went up to her mouth as she hunched over, shame radiating off of her in waves.

"I...I'm so sorry, I didn't...I'm not hungry or anything, I don't know why, I just..." she trailed off sheepishly. Arizona watched the vampire sadly. She felt pity for her. Slowly coming up to her, she nudged her side with her hip as she buried her hands in her pockets, attempting to keep them warm in the frigid night air.

"It's alright there, killer. Happens to the best of you," she reasoned. Callie shook her head, stumbling further away as she nearly tripped again over her own two feet. Arizona watched on curiously.

"No, this is...I don't know what this is, I...I can hardly control..."

"So then don't," Arizona interrupted. Callie cupped both hands over her mouth to hide her fangs that were painfully long at that point, her eyes crazed as she looked over at Arizona.

"I'm sorry, are you enjoying yourself? You want to see me like...like this?" she asked, disdain for what she was dripping off of her every word, her voice muffled over by her hands. Arizona hesitantly stepped forward, making sure Callie wouldn't back away. She didn't want to frighten the woman.

"No it's not that, it's just...it's who you are, and if your fangs want to drop, let them drop. Unless of course it's hurting you, in which case I can go-"

"No!" Callie shouted, arms extended as she reached out for Arizona. She froze mid leap, stopping herself from grasping onto the blonde who watched her with wide eyes. Callie's mouth was ajar making room for the extended canines she was exposing. She tried to wrap her lips around them and close her mouth, but they were just too far out, so she panted a bit with her mouth open instead.

"Um, I'm sorry, just...please don't go, Arizona," she said softly. Arizona came closer to her and nodded, reaching out her arm and touching Callie's forearm lightly.

"Ok," she whispered, "I'll stay."

Callie turned her face away to shield herself, but Arizona stepped in closer yet again, lightly pulling at the girl's body to turn her back around.

"I'm not afraid of you. I already know what you are. I study people like you. You're just over exposed, that's all. You're overwhelmed."

Callie slammed an angry fist on the wooden crates she had stumbled over and kicked a trash can over. Arizona stopped talking immediately and hung back, waiting for the vampire to calm down a bit.

"I'm so hideous when I look like this. I hate it, Arizona. How can you be so calm...how can you be so calm when I look like this?!"

Callie wheeled around, running right up to Arizona and getting directly in her face. The breath in the blonde's throat caught when she saw red tears streaming down the Latina's cheeks, her purple veins popping and teeth enlarged. The younger girl stood stock still, waiting and watching as the other woman slowly calmed down. The veins slowly dissipated back to their original look and her fangs very slowly began to shrink. The tears kept coming though, and Arizona let Callie cry hunched over in front of her.

"What's your name?" Arizona asked through Callie's quiet sobs. Callie stood up to full height, reaching 6 foot easily in her designer boots she had recently purchased. Arizona looked up at her and pulled the sleeve of her coat over her hand while reaching up to wipe away the blood stained cheeks in front of her. Callie breathed through the sweetness of the touch, letting the younger girl comfort her.

"My name is, uh..." she stopped to clear her throat, shivering slightly as Arizona's fingertip sneaked it's way across the slope of her cheekbone by accident and fighting the urge to let her fangs drop again.

"Everyone calls me Callie, but my real name is Calliope. Calliope Torres."

Arizona's brow knit in confusion for a moment. "Calliope..." she muttered, a far off look in her eye. She shook herself of whatever it was that was trying to sneak its way into her memory.

"It's a beautiful name, can I call you by it? Or would you prefer-"

"You uh, you can call me Calliope. But only when we're by ourselves. In public it's Callie...ok?" Arizona nodded up at the vampire, smiling sweetly.

"Ok. Thank you for giving me that part of yourself, Calliope."

Callie shrugged, leaning in a bit closer to the blonde, nearly touching her, their breath's frost intermingling in the cold night in small puffs.

"Well you've already given so much to me, Arizona. It seemed only fair..."

Arizona's head was swimming. She looked deep into Callie's now clear eyes, trying and failing to search her soul the way she could with so many others. Callie watched the confusion cross Arizona's face and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Is...something wrong?" she asked. Arizona huffed a bit, but shrugged it off.

"I can usually see someone's soul when I look into their eyes like that, but I can't do it with you. I don't remember reading anywhere that it was an ability hindered by vampires, but I guess it is. Just like how you can't charm me."

Callie laughed at Arizona's tiny speech. "Just because I can't make my eyes go all twinkly because you're a witch doesn't mean I can't still charm you, darling."

Arizona smiled widely at her and shook her head playfully. "We'll see about that, killer."

"Arizona? Are you ok?" they both heard from outside of the alleyway. Callie instinctively ducked down a bit into the shadows. Arizona pulled her back out by the arm.

"Yeah, I'll be in in just a sec, Teds!" she called out. Turning back to Callie, she frowned as she realized that their time together was ending. Taking a chance she bit her lip as she eyed the ground near her feet, slowly stepping forward and eliminating almost all space between them.

"So...goodnight, Calliope. I'll uh, see you around?" she said gently, slowly raising her head to look into the intense, warm eyes above her. Callie smiled a slow, genuine smile down at the blonde. She raised a hand up to cup the younger girls cheek and placed the other on her hip, pulling her the rest of the way so their bodies were flush against each other.

"Definitely. I'll make sure of it..." she whispered against pink lips before gently pressing her own against them. Arizona melted into the kiss, unhooking her arms from around her waist and wrapping them around Callie's neck, tugging the vampire into her tighter. Callie made sure to keep her feelings in check the best she could so she wouldn't crush the blonde with her strength as she tugged her hips tighter into her. Arizona groaned when she felt Callie pull away, her eyes refusing to open just yet.

"No, no...if I keep them shut it won't be a dream. If I keep them shut, she'll stay with me..." she whispered to herself. Callie sighed quietly to herself before leaning in and taking the blonde's lips in a whisper of a kiss.

"It's not a dream, angel. You don't need to be afraid of waking up...but by the time you open your eyes, I'll be gone."

At the last utterance of Callie's words, Arizona's eyes shot open. True to her word, Callie was gone. The blonde sighed wistfully, smiling as she reached up to touch her lips. As she turned around, she whistled a familiar tune and walked back to her home feeling lighter than ever before.

**Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona walked through the town square, bundled up from head to toe. Her pure white outfit only magnified by a blood red scarf wrapped securely around her neck made her stand out amongst the sparse crowd. She grabbed her chapstick from her pocket, rubbing it against the curves of her lips so as to protect them in the cold before she ran her tongue across them for the hundredth time that morning. Pausing for a moment, she stopped in front of the town gazebo, looking to her right and then her left trying to decide whether she should go home or grab a few things from the grocery store for dinner that night.

"I owe the girls a little something, I suppose," she mumbled to herself as she turned her body and strolled over to the super market. Callie was walking with Lexie from behind and paused, grabbing the younger girl's arm as she witnessed Arizona walk into the store. Lexie grimaced at Callie's tight grip and yanked her arm away. Callie gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry! I just, uh, remembered that I need food. Can we run into Sweetwater really fast?" she asked her friend's girlfriend. Lexie shifted uncomfortably next to her.

"Mark told me not to let you go into any buildings..."

Callie rolled her eyes, doing her best to reel in the desire to charm Lexie. She sighed, putting a pathetic pout on her face as she begged the brunette to allow it.

"Please, Lexie? Pretty please? I know you're on baby sitting duty but I'm in the mood for something other than the red stuff tonight. Like maybe wine, or bourbon."

"Mark's a bartender," Lexie quipped, "why don't you just take something from his stash in the cellar? He's got a crazy amount of alcohol."

Callie groaned, realizing her plan wasn't working. She quickly looked over her shoulder, seeing blonde hair walk through the sliding glass doors. She jumped in front of Lexie's line of site before the younger girl could see what it was she was looking at.

"Lexie, seriously, I just want to check out the place. It's not a big deal," she added, squinting her eyes a bit as she gazed into Lexie's. The younger girl's pupils dilated slightly, eyes widening as she slowly repeated the Latina's words.

"Not...a big...deal..."

Callie gave a victorious smile and patted the shorter girl on the head. "Good girl! I'll be right back, stay in the gazebo and wait for me."

The vampire strutted her way into the store, nostalgia hitting her as she did so. It was her first and only job she ever had here in Everdale, working at Sweetwater's Supermarket. She let herself give a sad smile as she looked over at register 3 where she had spent so much time with her friends ringing up people's items and loathing her very existence after hours on her feet.

"_Callie you can't give him a coupon just because he's cute!"_

"_Sure I can, Amanda! Like you and B haven't done it countless times."_

"_Can it Torres, and get back to work!"_

"_Shut up Mark!"_

Shaking herself of her memories, she walked through the store, cement flooring causing every step to echo slightly. She peeked as casually as possible down every aisle she got to, frowning in displeasure once realizing she had gotten to the end without a single glance of her favourite witch. Crossing her arms in frustration, she leaned her weight on her hips as she swiveled around, looking down the last row she could find.

"Looking for someone?" she heard whispered in her ear. Callie jumped on instinct, whirling around and pinning the person against the frozen foods section by the neck. Once she realized who it was, however, she immediately released her prisoner. She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I uh-"

"No, I'm sorry," Arizona interrupted, holding up her hands between them to stop Callie from apologizing. "I know better than to sneak up on a vampire. Witch training 101."

Callie gave a small laugh, looking up into the mesmerizing blue eyes of the younger girl. "Witch training 101 huh? So then you know not to kiss vampires too, I'm guessing?"

"Ah!" Arizona interrupted, holding up a single finger and pointing it at the Latina. "As I recall _you_ are the one who kissed _me_. My training hasn't said anything about that."

Callie grinned widely, stalking closer to the witch. She looked around conspiratorially before leaning in again, quickly pecking the blonde on the lips.

"Mmm," she groaned, licking her lips before chuckling. "Huh, bubblegum, what do you know?"

Arizona blushed as she pulled on the strap of her purse, tugging it tighter to her. "My friend got it for me. It keeps my lips from cracking," she muttered for means of explanation. Callie took pity on her, sliding in closer and nudging her nose gently before capturing her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Arizona smiled into it, nipping Callie's lower lip lightly before pulling away altogether. Callie swooned, her eyes still shut as she took a deep breath in. She slowly batted her eyes open at the sound of a beautiful giggle coming from in front of her.

"Is it every day a girl has this effect on you, or am I just special?" Arizona asked playfully. Callie's words caught in her throat, a serious expression overcoming her. She tried to force a smile, but it came up as more of a grimace, confusing Arizona.

"I uh, well, I..." Callie stuttered, unsure of how exactly to answer the question. She decided instead to just ignore it, smirking as she twirled the witch in her arms and walked her down the dairy aisle.

"So, what are you picking up? Anything interesting?" Callie asked, searching the area for prying eyes. Realizing no one was around, she slowly slipped her hand into Arizona's. The blonde smiled, lacing her fingers with the mysterious woman next to her and tugging them both towards the whipped creme.

"Actually was just going to make some dessert for dinner tonight. The girls and I love our sweets," she said, fingering a few tubs of the creme in front of her and mumbling the titles as she went along. Callie smiled at her, loving just being in her presence. An uneasy feeling came over her as the blonde's question rang again in her ears. Arizona was definitely special, and Callie hadn't felt this way for anyone before in all of her 40 years of life.

"You're different," Callie blurted out unceremoniously. Arizona turned her head to read the girl next to her, a hesitant smile crossing her features at Callie's horrified expression. A light chuckle escaped the younger girl's lips as she straightened up, picking out some Cool Whip and placing it in the red shopping cart she had been tugging along.

"So are you, killer," she responded, smiling sweetly. Callie nodded, still embarrassed by her little stunt. Before she could respond, her ears picked up on a commotion at the front of the store. After distinctly hearing Mark's voice apologizing to a townsperson her eyes went wide in recognition.

"Crap, I gotta go. I'll see you around umm...uh, fuck..." Callie could have hit herself for forgetting the witch's name yet again. The blonde eyed her incredulously, quirking an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Seriously? You've kissed me, what, 3 times now and you don't even remember my name?"

Callie panicked, torn between fixing the situation and running like a bat out of hell to get away from Mark. She leaned forward, kissing the angry girl's cheek before pulling back and grabbing her hands, holding them gently to her chest.

"I think about you always, I swear. Look I can't explain right now because I really have to go, but will you meet me in the gazebo tonight? Midnight?"

Before Arizona could respond, Callie bolted, leaving just a gust of wind behind her. Arizona stood stock still, shocked at the gorgeous woman's sudden disappearance. Mark Sloan rounded the corner, looking at Arizona and waltzing up to her.

"Blondie, hey, have you seen my friend Callie?" he asked her. He stopped a good few feet in front of her knowing from experience that if he got any closer his blood would begin to boil. Arizona quirked an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Your...friend?" she questioned. He nodded his head, smiling at her while attempting to make her more comfortable. He leaned back against the glass door that kept the milk cool, crossing his arms in a relaxed pose.

"Yeah, she and I go way..._way_ back," he said. Arizona thought on it for a moment, wondering if he was the reason Callie was running. Deciding that telling him she was just here wouldn't hurt since Callie hadn't told her not to say anything, she nodded her head.

"Mhm, she just took off. Said she needed to get going."

Mark clenched his jaw, annoyed that Callie would charm Lexie just to go speak to Arizona. "Did she uh, say where she was going?"

Arizona shook her head as she grabbed the handle of the cart, slowly wheeling it forward. She shrugged at the man she had known all her life.

"Sorry Uncle Mark, I have no idea," Arizona answered. Mark nodded, gritting his teeth in annoyance as soon as the young witch walked passed him.

"Callie..."

* * *

Arizona checked her watch for the umpteenth time as she sat balanced on the wooden white painted railing of the gazebo in the middle of town square. It was 15 past midnight, and Callie was late. Since Arizona had promised her friends that they'd have a movie night as soon as she returned from her "walk", she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay and wait for a woman who might not even show. She had snuck out in her pajamas, fuzzy pink bunny slippers adorning her feet and her white jacket zipped up to her chin. Her pink polka dotted pajama pants blew in the wind, too thin to keep up with the increasingly cold night air. Just before Arizona was going to hop down and turn back around to head inside Sparks, an exhausted looking Callie zoomed up right in front of her, bending over and grabbing the railing as she tried to catch her breath. Arizona crossed her arms around herself tighter as a gust of wind blew frigid air against her face.

"Took you long enough there, killer," she whispered. Callie smiled, looking up at Arizona as she grabbed at a stitch in her side.

"I'm sorry. I had to sneak out of my friend's house. He, uh, doesn't exactly enjoy the fact that I've met you."

Arizona furrowed her brow. "You mean Mark?" she asked. Callie nodded, panting a bit as she walked closer to Arizona. As soon as she came a bit too close, her skin began to itch. Grimacing she backed up, scratching at her own neck. Arizona gave her a sheepish smile.

"I ran out of elixir, I'm sorry," she said. Callie shrugged, looking around to double check that they were alone.

"It's alright...umm..." Callie tried and failed yet again to remember the blonde witch's name. She slammed her palm to her forehead, hitting it repeatedly to try and bring the memory out of her.

"It starts with an A, I know it does...it's..."

"Arizona."

"Yes!" Callie exclaimed, pointing both fingers at the girl before raising her arms in victory. "Yes, you're absolutely right, your name is Arizona. God you know, it's the weirdest fucking thing. All day you're on my mind but the second I try to really remember you, all the details start going fuzzy. Like your name, and your eyes, and your hair."

Arizona regarded her curiously, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Huh," she whispered, "you don't say?"

"Yeah," Callie said, taking a seat on a bench as close to Arizona as she could possibly get. She lifted her legs up and swung them around to land on the rest of the bench, itching them actively as she sat looking at Arizona. She smiled at the two french braids the girl had in her hair. It was then she noticed that the younger girl was still in her pajamas.

"Nice pjs," she said through a smile. Arizona grinned at her and shrugged. "Well, you asked me out at midnight. Wasn't about to get all dolled up just to see the likes of you."

Callie forced a smile, remembering just how many times she changed earlier on to decide what to wear for this little rendezvous. Arizona instantly felt guilty.

"I'm just kidding, Calliope. It's movie night at Sparks with the girls and the dress code is pajamas in your favourite colour."

Callie smirked. "Let me guess. Pink?"

Arizona smiled and laughed while nodding. "Yep! Pink. You should see Agatha right now. She's always dressed like she's going to a rock show, no matter what time of day it is. I swear I think she sleeps in her combat boots."

Callie laughed at that, remembering how Amanda, Agatha's mom, was the same way. She felt the familiar nostalgia returning when she looked around the gazebo. She got up and walked slowly over to the corner and bent down, smirking as she ran a finger over what she was looking for. Arizona came up behind her, leaning forward to get a glimpse at what it was Callie was eyeing.

"'The Three Musketeers?'" Arizona read aloud. Callie sighed and turned around, her body covering the carved in lettering. She shrugged, crossing her arms defensively.

"My uh, friends and I, when we were kids...we used to do this. The whole 'meet you at the gazebo at midnight' thing. It was sort of our hang out. Mandy would charm the place to be invisible and B would sound proof it. We'd stay here and talk for hours..."

Arizona listened intently to Callie. She wanted to ask questions, but knew that the woman in front of her would be easily spooked. She was much more sensitive than she let on. Instead, she chose to change the subject when she saw a white gold talisman hanging from Callie's neck. Reaching into her pocket, Arizona tugged on Teddy's gardening glove and reached forward, grasping the heavy jewel encrusted necklace. Callie shifted uncomfortably, fighting the urge to itch at her chest from Arizona's close proximity.

"A witch blessed this..." Arizona muttered as she fingered the white gold and sapphire necklace. Callie sighed, doing her best to stay put.

"Um, yeah, they did. It's how I walk around during the day. Without it I'd have to remain indoors until the sun went down."

"Who gave it to you?" Arizona asked. Callie shrugged, mesmerized by Arizona's lips and pouting internally when she realized she wouldn't get to kiss her tonight.

"I, uh, I've had it ever since I was...um, turned. I woke up and it was on my neck," she explained. Arizona looked up at her, cautious in her line of questioning.

"Who turned you?" she whispered. Callie shivered both at the question and the small puff of air the night silhouetted that came from Arizona's lips.

"I don't know. It's all black..." the older woman grew instantly defensive, backing up from Arizona. The talisman dropped heavily against her chest, a soft thud sounding as it landed on top of it's tanned home.

"Look it was the worst night of my life, I know that much, and I really hate talking about it. Can we change the subject? Please?" she begged. Arizona nodded, reaching up to sooth Callie, but then pulling back once she realized she would only cause her discomfort. She gave the vampire a sad smile.

"I really wish I could kiss you right now..." she whispered. Callie slowly smirked, looking out across the town lit up by the moon. Anywhere but at Arizona.

"Yeah well, drink some more of the green stuff and we can kiss whenever we want." She paused for a moment, mulling things over in her mind before remedying her sentence. "Only if you want to, I mean. And when no one's looking. And preferably somewhere dark and damp. Secretive...Wow. I'm really selling this, aren't I?"

Arizona laughed loudly, noticing how giddy the vampire made her. She gazed into Callie's eyes, still confused as to why she couldn't see into her soul.

"How about I cook up some of that tonic I made for you the first night you rolled into town? That way it can be your responsibility to keep up with, killer."

Callie nodded, smiling softly at the adorable vision in front of her. "I'd really like that, Arizona."

Arizona smiled widely, clapping her hands together gleefully. "Hey, you remembered my name!" she exclaimed. Callie's eyes lit up as a wide smile adorned her face.

"You're right! But I think as long as I'm around you the memory of you stays. It's only when I'm away from you that it starts to disintegrate."

Just then Arizona's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out, smiling at the message she read.

**Get out of the twisted romance novel you're writing for yourself and come back to the dark side, aka my bed. We're about to start the movie!**

Callie didn't mean to pry, and she knew whoever it was texting Arizona was only joking, but she quickly read the text and couldn't help the surge of jealousy she felt. Arizona plopped the phone back into her pocket and shoved both of her hands in them, attempting to warm them up. She swayed back and forth, not knowing how to exit without a kiss goodnight. Callie began to back away slowly.

"I'll leave you to your friends, then," she said, smiling despite the strange feelings she had growing inside her. Feelings she hadn't felt since she was human. Arizona smiled and nodded, exiting out the other side of the gazebo.

"Goodnight Calliope."

Arizona sped up, jogging a bit to get to the front door of Sparks. As soon as she opened it she noticed a frowning Emerald was sitting at the bar, drowning her sorrows in their newest shipment of ale. Arizona rubbed her forearms before cupping her hands together and blowing warm air on them to attempt to get her body heat back up. She came up behind Emerald, placing a hand on her back and rubbing gently.

"Hey Em, you alright?" she asked quietly. Emerald dropped her beer to the counter, a clinking noise echoing around them since they were the only ones in the area.

"Dunno, why don't you ask your little pet vampire?"

Arizona rolled her eyes, immediately removing her hand from her friend's back. She turned around and made her way back to the stairs.

"I don't have time for this..." she mumbled.

"I hope you know she's got herself a girlfriend," Emerald shouted just as Arizona was about to reach the bottom step. The blonde froze, slowly spinning back around and hesitantly walking forward.

"Oh," Emerald slurred, "and by girlfriend, I am not referring to you. Unless, of course, she asked you to be hers. In which case she would now have _two_ girlfriends."

Arizona huffed, rolling her eyes and doing her best to remain unperturbed. "She and I aren't together, Em. And she doesn't have a girlfriend. She would have told me if she did."

"Would she have?" Emerald asked cryptically. Arizona glared at her angrily.

"You're just playing mind games because you're jealous and in love with me, and I will never have feelings for you," Arizona spat out venomously. Emerald sat completely still as she watched the blonde immediately regret her harsh words. She bit her lower lip and nodded resignedly, giving a short disbelieving laugh.

"Wow. Straight to the point, then, I guess..." she muttered before getting up. Swaying slightly on her own two feet she slowly passed Arizona, pausing and leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Why don't you ask her who Leah is the next time you two have another not-so-secret little getaway?"

Arizona furrowed her brow in confusion, never having heard the name in regards to Callie before. A loud thump sounded from the floor above her followed by a bunch of laughter and Spanish curses. Smiling, she rolled her eyes at her friends and turned around to follow Emerald up the stairs, ignoring the brief nagging feeling of jealousy growing inside her.

Across town at the Sloan residence, Callie quietly walked up the front steps to the house, leaping over the one floorboard that she remembered had always creaked ever since she was a little girl. She slowly turned the doorknob, opening the heavy wooden door and stepping inside the house. She heard voices coming from the kitchen and Mark's manly laughter. Deciding she would just throw caution to the wind, she ran upstairs, changing as quickly as possibly into an oversized tshirt and boxers and then trudged down stairs, doing her best to appear sleepy. She stepped into the kitchen, three bodies occupying the space. Mark was standing near the kitchen counter with a glass of whiskey in his hand laughing while Lexie sat at the table with someone. The stranger was wearing a black jacket and a grey beanie on their head, but Callie couldn't see anything else from her view point.

"Ah," Mark said, his smile growing wide as he saw Callie, "guess who finally decided to join us?"

The figure sitting down at the table slowly turned around, causing Callie's gut to drop at the sight.

"Hey Callie."

Callie grimaced, her fists balling up as she fought back the urge to pounce. Annoyance bubbled within her as she watched the girl's lip quirk up in a smug smile.

"A pleasure as always," Callie growled, "..._Leah_."

* * *

**Just wanted to say a quick thank you to all of the reviews I've received! It means a lot to know my story is well liked, and I love hearing your feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

"But why are you here, Leah?"

Callie and Leah walked around the Sloan property aimlessly. It was early morning, and the sun hadn't come up fully. Leah's dark brown skin was covered nearly from head to toe, complaining of the cold almost as soon as she had arrived in Everdale the night before. Her trademark beanie was on her head, her chin length black hair straight against her neck. She grimaced as she avoided mounds of cow patties and other various animal droppings on their small trot around the area.

"I'm here, ew yuck," she added as she just barely dodged another pile, "because you never called to tell me you made it safely. I was worried about you."

"Yeah?" Callie asked. "Well it's not your job to worry about me any more. Plus, you could've just called."

"I did!" Leah exclaimed. "But you didn't answer any of my calls. Or texts...or emails...or-"

"Ok, ok, I get it. Fine, I can see why you were worried," Callie responded. "But now that you're here and you see that I'm fine, isn't it time to head back? I'm still paying my half of our rent at the apartment so..."

Leah ignored the Latina's attempts to get rid of her, instead opting to change conversation altogether. A horse grazing to their right caught her attention. She smiled widely while walking purposefully up to it, a hand reaching out to stroke it's mane. Callie rolled her eyes and jogged to keep up with her friend. The horse looked up upon their arrival. As soon as his eyes met Leah's, he reared back in fear, taking off at a swift gallop to the other side of the fence, leaping over it effortlessly. Leah frowned and shoved her hand back into her pocket, pouting at the retreating animal.

"Horses never did like wolves, you know," Callie quipped teasingly from behind her. Leah turned on her, growling menacingly as her teeth grew, jaw extending and eyes switching from her usual deep brown to an amber and gold hue. Callie stepped into her space, dropping her fangs as her eyes went black, purple veins popping up all over her body. The two glared at each other for a moment longer before Leah went back to normal, laughing loudly at their old and familiar exchange. Callie immediately sunk her teeth back in, her complexion returning to it's usual tan and eyes shifting back to their soulful brown. They continued to walk, chuckling at themselves occasionally.

"So why Everdale, huh? Why now? I mean, I know you mentioned once that this is where you grew up, but aren't there still people here who would recognize you? You're only 40, Callie. There are bound to be people here who will see you and think they're seeing a ghost."

Callie sighed heavily, looking out at the foggy expanse of rolling green hills and deep olive coloured trees, making up her favourite forest.

"It's a long story, babe."

Leah's eyes grew wide at the pet name. "Babe? We're back on that, seriously?"

Callie gave a deep laugh, tossing her hair over her shoulder as the two continued to walk. "What?" she asked innocently. "We were friends long before we tried dating each other. I've always called you 'babe'. It's not a big deal."

Leah laughed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just messing with you."

A solemn moment came over the two girls as they continued to move along the tiny dirt pathway that zig-zagged across the property. There was so much left unsaid between the two, and although things ended rather strangely between them, their friendship was still very much in tact.

"Why did you look like you wanted to attack me when you saw me last night?" Leah asked gently. Callie gave out a bark of a laugh, throwing her head back and gazing up at the dull grey sky.

"Because you piss me off, Leah!"

The two girls laughed at that, knowing how true it was. They took turns shoving each other as they walked around, both of them actively avoiding the farm animals.

"So are we going to talk about us?" Leah asked cautiously. Callie groaned, rolling her eyes as she leapt over pig droppings.

"Seriously Leah? There is no more 'us'. We're just friends now, the way we should've stayed. No muss, no fuss."

Leah nodded. "Ok, that's fine..." she said. There was a brief pause before a lecherous grin overtook her features. "Are you getting laid?!"

Callie balked at her friend, laughing disbelievingly at her. Leah's eyebrows wiggled suggestively, causing Callie to laugh even harder.

"What? No! God, but I'm sure you are, what with your plethora of women you keep 24/7."

"Hey now," Leah interrupted, "don't hate the player, hate the game. Besides, it's not like you and I are much different in that department."

Callie shrugged, an indifferent expression on her face. "I sort of um...met someone here. She makes me want to stick with it, you know? Get to know her. As a person or whatever."

Leah froze, not believing what she was hearing. Callie stopped once she realized her friend wasn't following her and turned around, rolling her eyes once she saw her friend's shocked expression.

"It's seriously not _that_ big of a deal," she mumbled, waiting for her friend to start moving again. Leah balked at her, scoffing slightly as she sidled up next to her, continuing their walk.

"Um, yes it is? Come on, tell me about her. I want all the details."

"No fucking way," Callie replied. Leah eyed her warily before a knowing smile crossed her features.

"Oh, I see, you don't want to tell me because you think I'll snatch her away from you."

"Uh, yeah, frankly I do think that!" Callie exclaimed. "You and I have always had the same taste in women. And I actually like this one, so paws off. No pun intended, of course."

Leah smiled sarcastically. "Right," she said, "of course. Well at least tell me her name so I know not to hit on her whenever I roam this tiny little town later on."

Callie went to say it, but then came up short. Angry with herself she groaned, dropping her teeth in frustration before kicking a hollowed out fallen tree next to her. Leah backed up worriedly, grabbing her friend and tugging her the other way.

"Alright, chill! No big deal, I don't have to know her name, it's fine..."

"No," Callie interrupted, shaking her head as her brows furrowed, "it's not that. It's...the strangest thing. Every time I think about her when I'm not around her, it's like the more I think, the fuzzier she gets. When I try and focus on her it's like she disintegrates in my own memory. Like my mind is erasing her. And her name never, _ever_ sticks if I'm not with her. The only thing that does stay is...is the way she makes me feel."

Leah smiled, wrapping an arm around her friend as the two made their way back to the house. "Well," she said, "I'm glad that you've found someone you're really into, girl. I mean that. And I swear I won't touch her...even if she does turn out to be the hottest thing in town."

Callie gave a short laugh. "Gee, thanks. You're a true friend, there, Leah."

The two walked in silence the rest of the way to the Sloan house. When they walked through the front door, they both headed up the stairs. Callie turned to Leah in confusion, wondering where she was going when her friend continued to walk down the hallway instead of turning into the guest room with Callie.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked. Leah turned around, her eyes lighting up with tiny flecks of gold in the darkness to help her see her friend better. She threw a thumb back behind her, pointing to a closed door at the end of the hall.

"I've got my stuff in Mark's niece's old room for now. I'm just gonna check my phone, maybe change jackets. It's gonna get a bit warmer by the time we head out for the day."

As Leah turned around with one last smile thrown over her shoulder, Callie watched her disappear, confusion seeping it's way onto her face.

"Mark has a niece?"

* * *

Agatha sat on the bar top, her combat boots squeaking occasionally against the polished wood of the bar's counter. She grabbed the glasses out of Arizona's hands once the blonde witch was done washing them, assisting her friend in her anal tendencies of hand washing things when she was flustered.

"So...do you mind telling me why there was tons of awkward tension in my room last night?" the hispanic woman asked, her accent soothing Arizona's ears as it always did. Arizona sighed, rubbing a stubborn spot out on the dirty dish in her hands.

"Emerald..." she grunted. Agatha gave a small laugh and nodded.

"Ah, of course. What, did she give bad head again?"

Arizona scowled, slapping at Agatha playfully as the other girl laughed heartily, holding up the dish rag between them to try and protect herself.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop hitting me, woman!" Agatha cried. Arizona stopped eventually, chuckling as she went back to her cleaning. Handing Agatha the last of the glasses to dry, which she now had a pile of since she had been distracted, she turned back around to mix a quick concoction.

"In all seriousness though, you should've known better, carino. Em's too young to see you as anything but the pretty witch that gave her some attention. Sleeping with her was a bad idea and you know it," Agatha said. Arizona groaned, thumping her head against the spell book in front of her before slumping against it.

"I know, Aggie! I was just horny and she was there and it was supposed to be just a one time thing but then-"

"But then it turned into a whenever you felt like getting laid while you were drunk. I know, I heard. Trust me, _I heard_," Agatha interrupted. Arizona shivered slightly, disgusted with herself.

"It's not like I meant to hurt her feelings. I told her repeatedly that it was just sex..." Arizona whispered, afraid that someone would come downstairs and overhear their conversation. Agatha rolled her eyes, hanging the freshly dried glass above her head on the wrack.

"Yeah, and she's only 18, Arizona! Think about it. She's struggled her whole life with who she is. She's not exactly the prettiest little flower in the garden, she's half witch and half pixie, and she's gay. Of course she's going to be enamored with you. You're everything she wants to be and more. And the second you said 'sure, you can go down on me', was the moment you opened the door for even more complexes to enter her fragile little mind."

Arizona felt like kicking herself. In the Sparks Bar and Inn, you moved in once you were 18 if you had the blood of a witch. Minors couldn't stay with them not only because of the bar atmosphere, but because it was a coming of age that all witches went through. They had to leave their family and stay with their sisters for at least 5 years. Emerald had only been there a few months, and the other three witches had picked up on her insecurities immediately. She had grown the closest to Arizona over her stay there, until one night their friendship became a little too close. Though it was just something quick and dirty to Arizona, Emerald had other intentions. It wasn't until much later that Arizona realized her mistake, and now she had to suffer the consequences. Agatha was right, she should've known better.

"So...this vampire. She's hot shit from what I've seen...you think she's worth all this trouble?" Agatha asked curiously. Arizona smiled at the mention of Callie, but frowned once she remembered what Emerald had told her last night.

"I think so. Or at least, I thought so..." she sighed, turning slowly and staring at her friend. Agatha quirked her head to the side, waiting patiently for her friend to explain, her boots swaying off the edge of the counter. Arizona rolled her eyes, throwing a hand up to her face and wiping it free of the stress that was growing.

"It's something Emerald said last night. She said Callie has a girlfriend. How she would even know that, though, is beyond me, so...I can't tell if she was saying that just to bother me, or because she somehow heard something."

Agatha nodded, understanding Arizona's worries. She lifted the last glass up, placing it on the ceiling wrack. Leaping down she walked over to her friend, peering over her shoulder to see what it was she was making.

"Curative tonic?"

"Ah!" Arizona jumped up, making Agatha giggle. Arizona slapped at her friend's shoulder playfully before turning back to the bubbling liquids.

"I told Callie I'd make it for her so that if she wanted to see me, she could drink it before hand. That Elixir of Mortality tastes awful. Plus, I don't like taking away my witch powers. Having to drink it every Monday night just to bar hop is annoying enough."

"Uh huh..." Agatha murmured. She wasn't about to judge her friend, but she didn't like that she didn't know much about this vampire that rolled into town the other night. She especially didn't like how mysterious this new woman was acting.

"I know it sounds stupid, Aggie, but when I'm around it's like...it's like _I'm_ the one under a spell."

Agatha smirked, glancing out the window and sighing. An interesting sight caught her attention.

"Arizona? Isn't that your vampire?"

Arizona turned around just as she finished pouring the tonic into an old metal flask she used as a teenager. Turning to look over her shoulder she smiled as she saw Callie, but then frowned and did a double take.

"Yeah, that's Callie. But who's that girl with her?"

"That would be Leah," a voice from the bottom of the stairs sounded. Agatha and Arizona turned to see Emerald, arms crossed and smug look on her features. Arizona scowled at her.

"How would you even know that?" she asked angrily. Emerald shrugged, looking around curiously at the scene in front of her. She eyed Agatha suspiciously.

"You hate cleaning, Agatha," she said. The hispanic witch shrugged her shoulders, her vial of fire burning brightly at the base of her white V-neck.

"Thought Arizona could use a hand, that's all. We open early tonight, remember?"

"Answer the question, Em," Arizona interrupted. Agatha quickly looked around the room, cautiously approaching a broom and dust pan. She began sweeping, doing her best to appear disinterested while she let her two friends duke it out.

"You know Teddy's crystal ball?" Emerald asked, fingering the dish rag Agatha had been using and wrinkling her nose in disgust when she realized it was still damp. Arizona snatched it out of her hand, throwing it in the laundry bin at the far end of the bar.

"The one you've been practicing on? Yeah. What about it?"

Emerald watched with a smug smile as she saw Arizona struggle not to peek out of the window at the two women outside in the gazebo.

"Well," she explained, "I remembered the first morning Callie was here when I tried to wake her up she said 5 more minutes and thought I was some girl named Leah. So I meditated on it while gazing into the crystal ball. Turns out Leah is Callie's girlfriend. Saw them in their apartment back in Chicago together doing a little more than just talking." She turned around, watching the two women laugh together outside the window. She gave a small satisfied grin, hoping this would be enough to have Arizona all to herself. Agatha watched her two friends glare at one another. Sighing, she resigned herself to just leave the room. As she made her way towards the door, she opened it quickly while grabbing her jacket, barreling through the door and right into a large body.

"Ouch, shit!" a cursing Latina cried out, backing up immediately and grabbing the now crisped and burnt skin of her chest. Agatha's forehead had run straight into Callie as she made to exit the Inn, causing a gigantic burn to form just beneath the vampire's collarbones. The shorter girl's hands shot up to her mouth in shock as her jaw dropped.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Here come inside. Arizona? Arizona mix some of that salve for burns! I sort of turned your girl's skin to charcoal..."

Callie went to step inside, but without the effects of alcohol this time around, the itchiness of her skin was too intense in the house to ignore. She opted to stand in the doorway, smiling her way through a grimace to the younger witch in front of her.

"It's alright, Mandy," Callie said. Her eyes went wide momentarily, nearly hitting herself for messing up that big. Agatha's face grew serious at the name that rolled off the Latina's tongue so easily.

"What did you just call me?" she whispered. Callie shook her head, squinting her eyes in pain as a new wave of itchiness came when Emerald intentionally stood too close for comfort, crossing her arms in front of her angrily as she eyed the Latina up and down with hostility. Arizona came up with a flask in one hand and a gooey gel in the palm of her other hand. She shouldered her way passed Emerald, purposefully knocking the girl back a bit further than was necessary. She smiled softly at Callie, handing her the flask first.

"Here, drink a few swigs of this. Then I'll put this on you," she said. Callie nodded, snatching the flask out of the witch's hand as quickly as possible and chugging half the flask in one fell swoop. She pulled it away from her lips, sighing with relief as she instantly felt so much better. Arizona smiled, moving in slowly and gently kneading the goop onto Callie's chest. The vampire smiled at her, a blush rising to her cheeks at Arizona's closeness. She reached a hand out tentatively and rested it on the younger girl's hip, causing the blonde to give a tiny giggle of happiness. Once she was done, the two smiled at each other sweetly for a while before Callie remembered there was a heavy flask in her hand still. She went to give it back to Arizona who shook her head and pushed the vampires hand back to her chest.

"No, no, I made it for you. Remember a few gulps will last 24 hours, so whenever you want to see me you can just take a sip or two."

"And if that's every second I can get?" Callie asked, smiling widely at the blush that showed itself on Arizona's cheeks. The blonde laughed lightly, shoving the vampire away from her lightly in jest.

"Then I guess I'll just have to make you some more in a week or so. Should last you about that long," she said. Callie nodded at her, still smiling. She couldn't help how weak kneed she felt; how completely at ease and giddy she was in the girl's presence.

"Will you meet me again tonight? Maybe we could actually go for a walk this time." Callie asked hopefully. Arizona bit her bottom lip, mulling it over momentarily. Now wouldn't be a good time to bring everything up about her fight with Emerald, so she decided tonight would be as good a time as any to get any answers she wanted. She nodded and smiled up at the vampire in front of her.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you tonight."

Callie's cheeks hurt from smiling so widely. She leaned in slowly, ready to kiss Arizona, but a loud and rude cough from behind them made her stop. Arizona grunted angrily and leaned into Callie, giving her her cheek instead. Callie lightly kissed the soft expanse of skin, happy to feel it under her lips. Leaning back she slowly retreated from the foyer, grabbing at the door handle behind her.

"Well that's all I needed. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back. Left someone outside to fend for herself and now I'm realizing what a bad idea that was. I'll uh," she paused, sending another wide smile to Arizona, "I'll see you tonight..."

Just before Callie could completely exit the room Emerald stepped forward.

"Who's your friend?" she asked loudly. Arizona did her best to appear nonchalant, but when Callie hesitated briefly and looked away from her, her heart caught in her throat, fearing the answer.

"Oh...uh, her name's Leah. See you girls around."

* * *

Callie and Arizona had been walking aimlessly around the small town of Everdale for the past thirty minutes. About ten minutes in, Callie had brushed her hand innocently against Arizona's enough times that the blonde finally laughed and intertwined their fingers. Arizona had shared many memories about different locations they crossed, loving the small tidbits Callie would add about her own experiences in the area. As time went on, the two women grew closer and closer, Callie taking it upon herself to wrap a comforting arm around the younger girl's waist. Arizona smiled up at her, blushing when Callie went in to land a gentle kiss against her cheek. The blonde cuddled in closer to Callie as the two continued to walk down another newly paved street, the old oil lamps lighting their way.

"So, not to be, I mean...I'm not trying to...I was just wondering-"

"Spit it out, Arizona," Callie laughed, interrupting the stuttering witch. The blonde smiled despite herself, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as she fought through the dreaded question she had been putting off asking all night.

"Is Leah your girlfriend?"

Callie froze, eyebrows raised to her forehead. She didn't expect that to be in the line of questioning at all. Arizona slowly opened her eyes, worry crossing her features. After a long pause from Callie, who wordlessly stood in front of her while trying to figure out the correct approach, Arizona sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Look, just forget it. It was...silly of me. To think that just because you showed an interest that it meant you were single. I'm sorry, I'll just start heading back home."

The blonde turned to walk away, but Callie quickly came to her senses. She grabbed the blonde by her elbow and spun her back around, tugging her in close to her.

"No, Arizona, she's not my girlfriend...anymore," she explained. "We broke up about a month ago. We've been friends for almost a year now, and we tried the whole dating thing, but it didn't really work out for us. Why...did we look like a couple?" Callie asked. Arizona shook her head, a loud sigh of relief finally escaping her lips as she smiled.

"It was stupid," she said. "Emerald and I got in a fight last night because of you."

"Hmm...She's protective over you, that one," Callie said. Arizona furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip, looking across a small creek nearby as a fox dashed it's way into the stump of a tree.

"Yeah," she drew out, "I guess you could say it like that."

Callie nodded, filling in the blank all on her own. "Alright," she said, "continue please."

Arizona cleared her throat, suddenly shy at the memory when the person involved was listening so intently.

"Well, she had said that you had a girlfriend. I told her you didn't, because I felt that if you had, you would have told me-"

"I also wouldn't have kissed you as often as I did-"

"Are you going to let me talk or are you going to keep interrupting me all night?" Arizona asked playfully. Callie laughed, motioning a zipped lip before continuing to listen to her blonde companion.

"Anyway," said Arizona playfully, "I was arguing with her over it. Then she told me to ask who 'Leah' was the next time I saw you. Today I asked her how she could possibly have known about her, and she said she had meditated on it on Teddy's crystal ball. She saw the two of you...well, she saw you two, and drew up the same conclusions I guess anyone would."

"So that's why you looked like you wanted to shrivel up and die when I told you what my friend's name was earlier," Callie commented, patiently waiting until the end to say her peace. Arizona scoffed and slapped at Callie's shoulder.

"Don't be so dramatic! I would've survived if I couldn't have you."

Callie spun the girl in her arms instantly, tugging her close and kissing her soundly on the lips. Arizona sighed into the kiss, a tiny moan sneaking it's way from the back of her throat and onto Callie's strangely warm lips. The vampire pulled back slowly, glazed over brown eyes blinking open to meet half-lidded blue.

"Well that would've made one of us."

Arizona smiled widely, leaning back in to kiss the brunette. They stood there in the middle of the street, embracing one another with a gentle, innocent peck every now and then. It wasn't until a bright white light bathed them and a honking horn sounded that both girl's realized where they were. Arizona giggled and shrieked as Callie lifted her up easily and ran them both out of the road impossibly fast. The two laughed loudly at the scenario, grabbing onto each other greedily in the cold night. Arizona squinted her eyes as Callie's had a milky white film spread over her own.

"I can hardly see..." Arizona muttered. Callie smiled and grabbed the blonde's chin, pushing it up gently and pointing to the sky.

"Look up at the moon, angel. Then look back down. Your eyes may adjust quicker."

Arizona did as instructed, lowering them finally and looking around the area.

"Hmm, nope! I think if anything that made it worse." The two chuckled at that, Callie's eyes never wavering from Arizona's face.

"Sorry, haven't been human in a while, you'll have to forgive me. I did my best to help," she said. Arizona smiled at her and leaned forward, estimating where the taller woman's lips might be and kissing that spot. She wound up getting more of the brunette's jaw, causing both of them to laugh.

"You should've moved so I would've gotten your lips, Calliope!" Arizona scolded with glee. Callie laughed, nudging into the blonde slightly and kissing her forehead. She wrapped her arms happily around the shorter girl, smiling as she felt her companion sink into her embrace readily and willingly. The two stayed like that for a while until Callie finally opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Arizona pulled back, worry and concern evident in her facial expression.

"Callie? What is it?" she asked, but it fell on deaf ears. Taking it upon herself, Arizona turned in Callie's arms, sighing as she recognized the scene behind her.

"Oh, yeah. That's Lafayette Street. Don't worry, it didn't recently burn down, it's been like that for years."

The street was completely abandoned. Old framework stood up sadly where quaint homes once were. Everything was burnt to a crisp; even old burnt cars were still in the driveways. The shrubs and plant life were all dead and brown in colour, some trees even turning black. There were random pieces of old furniture you could barely make out in what used to be rooms. Chimneys stood tall still, burn marks licking up the side of them like a cruel stain.

"We've tried to clean it up," Arizona explained, "but every time we do, something strange happens. Either it catches fire all over again of it's own accord, or the men attempting to pile up the roughage will become incredibly ill on the spot. Everyone says it's haunted."

Callie was only half listening to Arizona, her eyes on an old brick mailbox halfway down the street. She felt the familiar tingling in her eyes and almost pounced on instinct when she felt a wool jacket make contact with her cheek.

"Callie," Arizona whispered, her voice heavy with concern, "what's wrong?"

The Latina sniffled slightly, allowing Arizona to wipe at the tears she knew had fallen.

"I, uh, used to live here. Over there actually," she said, pointing a shaky finger at the mailbox she had been eyeing. Arizona turned around, squinting in the dark to help her see better. She could just barely make out the silhouette Callie was pointing to. She turned back around, sympathy written all over her face.

"Were you there the night it burned?" she asked cautiously. Callie's eyes snapped back to Arizona's, locking on them as the enormity of the question sunk in. Her breathing hastened as she thought on it, her eyes lowering to Arizona's lips. She noticed they were moving, but she couldn't hear anything the blonde was saying. She panicked inwardly, but outwardly she was frozen. She felt the strength leaving her body as she slumped forward. Arizona caught her before she hit the ground, but Callie could not feel it. Her eyes grew heavy as they rolled back, her mind running a mile a minute as it took her back to that terrible night.

"_Mama?!"_

_Callie screamed, rushing around and doing her best to find her parents. She didn't know which was worse: the screaming of people burning inside the homes around her, or the silence within her own._

_She couldn't stop coughing, the smoke inhalation nearly causing her to black out. She shoved the door to her parent's room open with her shoulder, grimacing when the heat hit her in a brand new wave. Her body was drenched in sweat, forearm raised instinctively in front of her to protect her head from anything that might fall from the ceiling. Debris was everywhere._

_Her heart plummeted in her chest as her eyes cast towards her parent's king sized bed where two familiar bodies laid spooning. She ran forward, tripping and scraping her palms against the rubble on the floor. Sputtering, she pulled herself back up, tugging the charred and burnt sheets of the bed to help her up. Standing at full height over the bed, tears leaked freely from her eyes as she saw the stone like state her parents were both in. There was no way they were sleeping through this. No possible way._

_Callie threw herself on top of them in emotional agony, shaking them both aggressively._

"_Papa wake up! Mama! Mama get up! We have to go, the whole neighborhood's on fire! We have to go!"_

_Her pleas went unnoticed, the lifeless forms of her parents limply succumbing to her every tug. Her body needed oxygen, and she knew she didn't have the strength to carry two lifeless bodies out of the house. Sobbing uncontrollably, she leaned forward, kissing them both on the cheek before whispering a broken 'I love you'._

_Her vision was getting splotchy as she did her best to make her way back through the house. She stumbled countless times, using the wall as support through most of her journey. Having lived in the house her entire life, she knew every room without needing her eyes to see it. Just as she was about to reach her front door and escape to safety, a voice croaked from underneath a broken beam in her living room._

"_Callie..."_

Callie bolted upright, her lungs filling with oxygen as she came back from her vegetative state. Arizona was crouched over her, fingers digging into the brunette's shoulders. Callie deduced she must have been shaking her to try and rouse her.

"Callie? Callie, are you ok?" Arizona asked worriedly. Callie blinked a few times, shaking her head to rid herself of the incredible amount of pounding she felt behind her eyes.

"Yeah..." she said gruffly, clearing her throat when she heard how rough it was. "I'm, uh, fine."

She sat up fully, her head swooning slightly. Arizona cupped the back of her neck gently, leaning in and kissing the older woman's forehead. Callie smiled slightly at the feel of warm lips on her cold skin, subconsciously leaning further in to Arizona's touch.

"Come on, killer, let's get you some place safe. You can stay with me tonight."

* * *

"There's a vampire in my bed!"

Arizona had popped her head into Agatha's room to whisper her worrisome news only to find the girl was busy playing a video game on her PS3 with Anissa, a young witch who was still in high school.

"Pics or it didn't happen," came the sarcastic response. Arizona rolled her eyes and stomped her foot pathetically.

"Aggie, I'm _serious_! What do I do?"

Agatha scrunched up her face alongside Anissa, both of them jamming the buttons on their controllers feverishly.

"Well it's never been a confusing ordeal for you before to have strange women in your bed, Arizona. I don't know why you're choosing now of all times to bother me about it. I am clearly busy."

"Yeah, I only have an hour left before my curfew and I don't have CoD at home," Anissa chimed in. Arizona frowned, walking fully into the room with angry, crossed arms as she searched for the red neon clock shaped like a woman's body.

"What kind of 17 year old has a curfew at..." she trailed off, finally finding the buzzing electric clock before continuing her rant, "2 am?"

A loud gasp sounded from behind her as Anissa's eyes went wide, her body rigid with fear.

"Are you fucking serious? It's 1 in the morning already?!"

The worried witch immediately dropped the controller, causing her character to stop ducking behind an empty tank. The enemy spotted she and Agatha, immediately opening fire.

"What?! Anissa come on!" Agatha yelled, groaning as both player's died in the line of fire. The hispanic witch huffed angrily and chunked her controller across the room at her friend. Anissa looked up just in time, raising a hand up and blinking hard. The controller froze in midair. The youngest witch shouldered her purse as she slipped her plain black vans on, grabbing the heel and shoving her foot in as far as it could go.

"Thanks for telling me Arizona," she said, nodding appreciatively to the blonde. Arizona smiled as a response, still inwardly freaking out over the topic at hand. Agatha continued to pout, swishing her hand through the air and making the fire from the vial around her neck zoom into her palm. She stared at it as she mumbled profanities under her breath. Anissa rolled her eyes, leaning forward and giving the curly headed witch a kiss on the forehead.

"See ya round, pyro," she said before taking her leave. The two girls heard the footsteps grow further and further away down the hall, then the trademark squeaking of the stairs. Arizona groaned, turning and banging her head against the wall.

"What do I do?" she asked in a whine. Agatha shrugged.

"Figure out time travel? Because we almost had that until you showed up."

The angry girl looked over at the still levitating controller.

"Hey, will you grab that?" she asked Arizona. "It's kind of freaking me out."

Arizona sighed, walking forward and snatching the controller out of the air. She tossed it back to her friend who caught it appreciatively.

"Thanks..."

An awkward silence filled the room in which neither woman knew what to say. They took turns stewing in their own problems, not sure how to bring the other one to speak up. Arizona finally spoke.

"Weren't you the one lecturing me earlier about sleeping with younger girls?" she asked playfully. Agatha sent the fire from her hand back into her vial before crossing her arms defiantly.

"Ok, one, I'm not sleeping with her, we're playing Call of Duty. And two, you have a vampire in your bed right now who's, what, 50 years older than you? No judging."

Arizona groaned, slinking her way down her friend's wall. She pulled her knees up to her chest, banging her head against a Muse poster that had been pinned there for as long as she could remember.

"Look just go in there and...I don't know! God, Arizona, why are you always getting yourself into the weirdest fucking situations?!"

"I don't know!" the blonde responded. They both eyed each other, Agatha fed up with the blonde while Arizona pouted pathetically.

"Alright, stop looking at me like that, you're making me nauseous," Agatha murmured at Arizona's persistent pout, her bottom lip jutting out as she made her eyes go wide and innocent. The older witch rolled her eyes, giving up her act.

"Ok, ok, fine. So do I sleep with her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Are you two even a couple?"

"Oh!" Arizona barked, a loud laugh escaping her lips. "Oh, ok! Ok so _now_ I have to be dating someone to sleep with them?"

Agatha groaned, throwing her arm up to her forehead as she tilted her head back, her controller hanging limply in her hand as the music from the TV still played.

"I don't know, Arizona, you seem to really like this one so I figured you would do the smart thing and actually court her before we wound up having this conversation!"

Arizona sat slumped against the wall, her legs bent oddly and toes stretching conspiratorially to touch Agatha's. She was just about to make contact with the combat boots before the other witch quickly pulled them back and out of her reach. A broad smile was on the blonde's face while a pointed glare was sent her way.

"Don't. Touch. The boots."

Arizona giggled, crawling forward towards her friend with her hand extended, reaching for the other witch's foot.

"Arizona I'm not kidding..."

Arizona smiled widely, another laugh bubbling up in her throat that she tried and failed to stop. She kept her slow crawl, stalking up to her friend who was now backed fully up to the foot of her bed.

"Arizona..."

Arizona pounced, laughing as her fingertip barely made contact with the hispanic witch's right boot. Agatha fumed, ready to step on the blonde's hand, but then pulled back at the last minute. She watched her friend rolling on the ground, cracking herself up.

"You know it's girls like you that make me glad I'm bisexual and have options!" she growled, only making Arizona laugh harder. Agatha rolled her eyes, ignoring her friend as she got ready for bed. She kicked off her boots and set them right next to her bed like she did every night. Crawling under the covers, she took off her glasses and set them gently on the bedside table. Arizona was still lightly chuckling on the floor, looking up at the enchanted ceiling of constellations and galaxies alike.

"Uh Arizona...isn't Callie still in your bed?"

Arizona sat up immediately, eyes wide as she looked at her friend.

"Oh shit!"

She got up on shaky limbs and bolted for the door, throwing a quick goodnight over her shoulder. As she softly padded over to her own room, she steeled herself for what may or may not happen.

"Ok, breathe Arizona, breathe. That a girl. Good. Ok, now open the door. Nice and slow..." she whispered to herself, giving herself a tiny pep talk. She grabbed the handle and turned it slowly, stepping into the room with one goal in mind.

"So I've decided we should just..."

She trailed off as she saw the sleeping form of the brunette sprawled out across her bed. She smiled slowly, finding a sleeping Callie to be absolutely precious.

"...sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Callie awoke slowly, her mind foggy as she wrapped her limbs around the warmth at her side. It was too early in her sleepiness to bother piecing together where she was or why she was feeling so satisfied. She slapped her lips together contentedly, snuggling into a body. Wait...a body?

"What the-"

Callie sat up slightly, rubbing at her eyes as she let the milky white film spread over them, allowing her to see perfectly in the dim lighting of the room. Blonde hair set her at ease as she sighed happily, realizing who she was cuddling with. She sunk down back into her spot in the bed and pulled the younger girl to her as gently as she could manage.

"You sleep like the dead," came a muffled voice under her chin. Callie chuckled, running her fingers through the blonde's hair as she rubbed at her back comfortingly.

"I am for the most part, so that makes perfect sense."

Arizona hummed warmly as a response, nuzzling her nose into Callie's neck. The brunette smiled widely, feeling like she was flying as she held the blonde close to her.

She couldn't explain it. Being with Arizona felt like a piece to a puzzle she didn't know she was missing; didn't know she needed. From the girl's smile, to her eyes, to her hair, to her soul. Callie felt it resonate deep within her whenever she was around her. The fact that Arizona's body was pressed into her with such care and respect and trust made Callie's heart sing. There was something incredible about the two of them together. Something that made Callie never want to leave her side.

She realized last night as well that she was oddly protective over Arizona, even more so than she was of the average girl she would try courting. There was something about the blonde that, whenever Callie feared she was in trouble, would cause her to come to her rescue immediately. She couldn't put her finger on it, and a part of her was too nervous to try. There was a certain depth Callie hadn't been able to reach since she was turned into a vampire, but she found that the sweet girl in her arms was pulling all of that back up to the surface. She wondered if Arizona would still like her if she knew that she had a bigger history here in town than she realized. Wondered what would happen if she took Arizona to the hidden cemetery in the forest that held her gravestone, but was completely empty inside. She wondered a lot of things while she had the blonde in her arms. And, in so wondering, she drifted off back to sleep, calm and relaxed.

* * *

"Oh no!"

Arizona was shuffling around her room, throwing drawers open and stumbling over random things on her floor thrown haphazardly as she began changing. Callie caught an eyeful as she propped herself up on the bed. Her clunky necklace fell off her shoulder having moved around so much in the night, and the weight of it tugged her back down slightly. Her eyes widened as they rested on Arizona's backside, her pink striped underwear making Callie smile widely.

"You could at least pretend you're not staring at my ass, Calliope."

Callie grinned and gave a raspy chuckle, slowly sliding back down into bed. She stretched, groaning happily before curling around the pillow Arizona had been using when she wasn't resting her head on Callie's chest. She inhaled deeply, pupils dilating as she smelled the delicious scent that swam into her senses. Arizona turned around, smiling at the scene in front of her.

"So many people are afraid of people like you, but really you're just a big teddy bear," she said, smiling wide. Callie groaned and shook her head, burrowing further into the bed.

"No! I'm scary. I have fangs and stuff..." she argued weakly. Arizona laughed at her, tugging her shirt over her head and tossing it at Callie who immediately moaned at the scent surrounding her. Arizona's jaw dropped hungrily when she heard it. She stalked up close to the vampire who was sniffing the cotton as secretly as possible. Arizona crawled up her body wearing only a bra and underwear, dragging her exposed skin up the sheets against the vampire underneath her. Callie stopped breathing when she felt her. Arizona ripped the shirt away from Callie's face, smiling down at the woman beneath her. Callie tried to keep her eyes on Arizona's bright blue ones, but she couldn't help herself when she saw the gorgeous skin stretched across such a beautiful body. Her fangs wanted to drop desperately, but she had to remind herself that she was horny, not hungry. Arizona's brow furrowed as she realized Callie was struggling. She straddled the vampire, tossing her hair over her shoulder and letting gravity gather it as she tilted her head curiously, gazing down at the brunette.

"Calliope, are you ok?"

Callie breathed deeply, closing her eyes and muttering something under her breath. Arizona frowned, leaning forward a bit to see if she could make out what it was Callie was saying.

"Sorry, what? I can't understand you."

"It's hard!" Callie shouted, covering her lips guiltily as she realized she was much louder than she intended to be. Arizona was torn between laughing and being serious, so she settled for a small chuckle and confused expression.

"What's hard gorgeous?" she purred, slowly snaking her hands up Callie's clothed stomach, stopping just short of her breasts. Callie squirmed and gave a small moan, swallowing it as quickly as she could.

"God, Arizona..."

The beautiful form of the woman beneath her made Arizona's mind go fuzzy. She wanted to completely ravish Callie, but she fought her way through her desires. Shaking her head and doing her best to rid herself of those feelings, she cleared her throat and tried again.

"Calliope, what's wrong? Talk to me, please."

Callie breathed heavily, making the rise and fall of her chest send Arizona into a state of minor hypnotism. There wasn't much more she could do for herself with the blonde on top of her but breathe through the intense want.

"I um...when vampires are hungry their fangs drop, but they also drop on command, or when they're, umm..." she paused, gulping. She could practically hear Arizona's smirk on top of her.

"When they're what, Calliope? Say it..." the blonde minx on top of her husked. Callie nearly lost it, back arching at just the voice alone dripping with lust. She licked her lips, doing her best to moisten the dryness of her mouth.

"They drop when a vampire is aroused, too," Callie whispered into the quiet room. She groaned when she felt the blonde lean forward to lick the shell of her ear seductively. Callie's hands hovered just above the blonde's hips that chose that exact moment to grind into Callie's. Callie's fangs instantly dropped, her body shooting forward and holding Arizona to her in a vice grip. Arizona nearly got whiplash from the suddenness of it all, clinging to Callie once she finally caught her breath. She panted erotically in Callie's ear, nibbling on the vampire's ear lobe.

"You make me lose my mind, Calliope...every rational thought flies out the window when I'm with you," Arizona gasped. Callie was going crazy underneath her, finally allowing herself to run her hands over every expanse of skin she could get a hold of. Arizona was whimpering beautifully in her ear, reminding her of the innocence she could hardly remember having. Her fangs had dropped as soon as the blonde gave a low moan and she lightly traced them over Arizona's shoulder, which instantly made the witch freeze. Callie delicately licked the same spot, repeating the process over Arizona's neck. Arizona swallowed thickly, cautiously tipping her head to the side, trusting Callie with her life in that one movement. Callie had to stop, floored by the action. Her heart soared in her chest, and she leaned in, putting every ounce of care into the gentle kiss she laid on the other woman's pulse point. Arizona smiled and pulled back, her eyes sparkling as they met Callie's hooded ones. Her eyes dropped down to Callie's mouth, smirking at the tiny white specks peaking through her almost-closed lips. She leaned forward, kissing her lips softly. Callie smiled into the kiss, making Arizona laugh lightly.

"I've heard people describe kisses as being 'all teeth and no tongue' before, but this gives that a whole new meaning."

Callie chuckled, leaning in for another kiss. The two kissed slowly, languidly almost as they connected.

"Mmm, I want so much from you..." Arizona groaned. Callie froze, unsure of what to do with so much information. Arizona seemed to realize her mistake and instantly froze, her jaw dropping and then closing like a fish out of water. The two let the uncomfortable silence seep into the atmosphere, unsure where to go from there. Arizona muttered something incomprehensible before attempting to back off of Callie's lap. Callie shook her head, tugging the blonde back to her as gently as possible before landing another kiss on those sweet pink lips she was becoming addicted to. She pulled back, dizzy eyes finding shy blue ones in front of her. She gave the blonde a reassuring smile as she ran her hand comfortingly up the blonde's forearm.

"Hey, stop. I..." she took a deep breath, feeling her teeth sink back in without her consent. She struggled to get through her emotions that she faintly remembered thinking on that morning. Arizona watched her expectantly, unable to stop herself from leaning in every now and then to kiss the furrows on the brunette's brow while she concentrated. "I feel things for you that I haven't felt since...well, ever, if I'm being honest, but since before, when I was...human. You make me feel human again. You make me feel so...protective over you. So determined to make you mine. I'm enamored. I'm enraptured. I'm..." she trailed off, her brain getting jumbled at all of the feelings. She ran her hands over the smooth stomach in front of her, causing Arizona to shiver. Callie pulled back a bit, frowning as she looked up at the blonde.

"Are my hands cold?" she asked worriedly. Arizona nodded but placed them on her again regardless. She smiled sweetly down at the brunette.

"Yeah, sweetheart, but I don't mind. I like it when you touch me."

Callie hummed in response, dropping her head to the blonde's shoulder and kissing the top of her breast softly, smirking when she felt more than heard the blonde's breath catch.

"In all seriousness though, my blood would be toxic to you, Calliope. You can't ever bite me. Not just because it's something that wouldn't exactly be nice, but because it could kill you."

Callie had forgotten that little tidbit. Arizona's words permeated that thick skull of hers, rattling around in her brain like poison. How could a relationship like that ever last? Arizona gave a sarcastic laugh above her, scratching at Callie's scalp soothingly.

"I know, we're like a more fucked up modern version of Romeo and Juliet," she said. Callie scoffed.

"Dibs on being Juliet. Romeo was such a pussy," she countered. Arizona laughed, bending her head down before kissing the brunette's head. She slowly extracted herself from Callie's grasp, doing her best to ignore the pathetic pout that formed when she succeeded.

"Where are you going?" Callie whined. Arizona shook her head as she turned and walked towards her closet. Throwing it open, she ruffled through her collection of clothes, mulling over her options.

"Every Sunday morning I go to visit my mom," she said, picking out a blue shirt that she knew made her eyes pop. Callie frowned slightly as she watched the blonde pull it over her head, but smiled when she noticed how snug the fit was.

"Let me guess, I need to get lost?" she asked from her spot on the bed. Arizona gave her a sad smile.

"Umm...sort of, yeah. I'm sorry sweetness."

Callie sighed, sad that she had to leave so quickly. She wanted to spend every possible moment with her new addiction. She had slept, rather uncomfortably now that she thought on it, in her clothes from the night before, sans jacket. She saw the black leather clothing thrown on a neon orange bucket chair near the white study table. Callie smiled fondly at the "Top Ten Rules of Magic" poster taped up on the wall. The vampire grabbed her jacket, shrugging into it before turning around to a dressed and made up Arizona. She smiled as she watched the blonde mouth the words to a song only she could hear. She came up behind Arizona, who was pulling her hair up in the full length mirror. She was surprised as two arms encircled her waist. All she could see in the mirror was her reflection and a strange black outline of a body. Callie chuckled in her ear.

"Forgot that vampire's don't have reflections, didn't you?" she asked cheekily. Arizona laughed and nodded, leaning back and closing her eyes as she allowed the brunette to hold her protectively. She loved the feeling if she was being honest with herself.

"I sure did..." she whispered. She let the two of them stay like that for a while, allowing Callie to soak up her warmth. She actually felt a bit of it draining from her and turned in the brunette's arms, her blue eyes meeting lively brown ones. Callie smiled at her before leaning in, kissing her softly. Arizona pulled back quickly, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Did you feel that?" she asked. Callie frowned, unsure of exactly Arizona was talking about.

"Feel what?"

Arizona mulled it over in her mind, trying to figure out how to explain it.

"It was like my energy was draining and it was going into you or something...did you not feel it?"

Callie's eyes widened, instantly backing up as she misunderstood Arizona.

"I can drain the life from you? Is that why I'm more alert now? Oh, God, Arizona I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Calliope! Stop!" Arizona interrupted, halting the girl from going any further in her apology. She rubbed her forehead, confused at what was actually happening.

"I don't really understand it, but I have to go. I'll look into it when I get back."

Callie nodded, still a bit skeptic. She backed up slowly, reaching for the door handle and turning it just enough to allow her to creak open the door.

"I'll see you around, right? Please say I will...or I'll never leave."

"You're going to need an invitation, freak. I am revoking your privilege to be here," Emerald snarled from the hallway. Callie's eyes widened as her body was immediately tugged throughout the inn and dragged outside painfully. Arizona rushed towards Emerald, shoving her hard before getting in her face.

"What is your problem?!"

"My problem?!" Emerald shrieked. "My problem is this vampire rolls into town and now you're fucking her before you even know us, putting us all at risk!"

Arizona shook her head angrily, shoving Emerald against the wall again when the shorter girl made to move. She pointed an angry finger in the pixie's face.

"First of all, you and I were never an actual thing, so get that through your _fucking_ head now. Secondly, she and I were not fucking. And thirdly, Callie is not a threat to us! If anything, we're a threat to her, not the other way around. God Em you're so clueless!"

Arizona stormed off, leaving a fuming Emerald behind her to stew in her anger. As the blonde descended the stairs, Emerald remembered the reason she went to check on the blonde in the first place.

"Agatha said to meet her at the cemetery, she's already there!"

The slam of the front door was her only response.

* * *

"So that's why I'm destined for a life of eternal suffering and misery."

Arizona came up behind Agatha, smirking at the tail end of her friend's sentence. She carried two bouquets of roses in her arms, one red and one white. Agatha turned upon hearing a twig snapping under Arizona's weight and eyed her friend as she approached.

"How long have you been there?" she asked hesitantly. Arizona sat down next to her, doing their usual ritual of evenly distributing the white and the red, mixing them up to make even sets.

"Not long, just got here. But...why are you doomed this time?" she asked curiously. Agatha sighed heavily, shaking her head at herself.

"If I'm with a woman, I'm hurting her. Using her...and if I'm with a man? It's for sex, and that's it. I don't deserve happiness," the hispanic witch replied. Arizona shook her head, watching as Agatha lifted her 6 white roses and muttered and incantation that turned them black. She smiled at her, the act never ceasing to make her laugh.

"I still say it's weird that you do that," Arizona said. Agatha shrugged.

"They're mom and I's favourite colours. That's what my grandmother said."

Arizona let the red and white flowers perch against the grey cement with her mother's name etched into it. She smiled sadly as she watched her friend do the same. The two of them sat in silence for a while, content to just let the moment over take them. They had been practically born and raised together, acting more like sisters than anything else.

"I just can't shake the feeling that I'm going to end up alone. And to be honest, I think it's best for everyone," Agatha said softly. Arizona turned her attention towards her friend, reaching out and resting a comforting hand against her shoulder. She had heard variations of that speech from years, and she knew better than trying to feed her friend any hope. The other witch had it in her mind that she was toxic for others, and at times, Arizona couldn't help but agree.

"Hey ladies..." a male voice sounded from behind them. Agatha sat staring ahead, unfazed by any disruptions. Arizona turned her body while using her hand to shield her eyes from the morning sun. She smiled at the man she saw getting closer.

"Hey Uncle Mark," she greeted. The handsome young man smirked as he stood next to his cousin's grave.

"So...my friend never came home last night. Know anything about that, Arizona?" he asked, pulling his coffee up to his mouth and taking a swig. The blonde had the good graces to look embarrassed while Agatha chuckled next to her. Mark shook his head in disappointment.

"Arizona..."

"We just slept, Mark! She wasn't feeling well so I took her back to my place."

"Well she wasn't supposed to be out at all, but alright..." he muttered into his drink. The three sat in silence for a while, staring at the headstones that housed the people they once loved. Agatha played with her flame, always flirting with the chance of getting burnt.

"Do you think they're proud of us?" Arizona suddenly asked. Agatha turned her head down in shame, shaking her head.

"Not of me. You, maybe. But never me."

Mark held his tongue, unsure of what to say. He helped both girls up instead, turning them back towards town before things could get too sad for them.

"Come on," he said, "I've got a vampire I need to find."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short**


End file.
